Lie to Me
by chibi-angel3
Summary: [A/U]In this unusual story of two hopeless romantics yearning for a fairy-tale love affair, read on how true love crossed the boundaries between fantasy and reality. [K/K fic with S/M and A/M on the side] Review&Make chibi-angel happy! **COMPLETED!**
1. Chapter One: Emptiness

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

Note: This is A/U so expect OOC's. ^_^

Chapter One: Emptiness 

~~~~~~

 [Kaoru] 

Have you ever felt your heart ache? As in literally ache? Well, I have… actually, I am feeling it right now. You must be laughing your heads off this minute, thinking… Kaoru Kamiya? The #1 Bestseller for Romance Novels, feeling depressed? You have got to be kidding me. 

Well, it's the truth.

And, I have a newsflash for you… I had never been in love.

            Ironic? 

My musings were cut short when my genki sister barged into the door, skipping happily, holding a magazine on her hand. She announced excitedly, "Kaoru! Read your reviews… they're great! One of the reviewers said and I quote, 'Kamiya's new novel is the best one yet! It is an intelligent romance novel that will surely tickle your hearts. Read it or you'll surely miss out!' See? They love it! Even the high-class aristocrats loved it! You are famous!"

I stared at her blankly, observing every expression, gesture and movement she made. Actually, I admire her because she is a ray of sunshine, cheering people up, including me. I couldn't help but smile at her presence, not because of the good news she told me but because she seems to be happier and more excited than I am.

"Earth to Kaoru! Are you listening to me?" Misao said impatiently as she tapped her foot on the floor.

I buried my previous thoughts, gave her a sheepish smile and said, "Sorry, Misao-chan. I was just thinking about some things."

"Like what? A new plot for a new novel you are going to write?"

At that, I laughed heartily. "I don't think I'll be able to write another novel in months. I need to take my break you know! Besides we have a busy schedule ahead of us." Did I mention that my heart is breaking into millions of pieces right now? Oh right, I can't tell you.

Misao nodded approvingly unaware of my mental sarcastic remarks, "You're right, you're right." Looking thoughtful for a moment, she added, "Don't forget your book signing at Yokohama mall tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. I won't forget!" I replied trying my very best to sound cheerful as I turned to face my monitor.

I knew Misao saw the sudden change of my facial expression as soon as I turned away. I prayed silently that she would not pry at my mood swings but I guess it was too much to ask. She walked towards my desk and sat on it. She crossed her legs and with her foot, she turned my computer chair to face her. She asked worriedly, "Kaoru, are you alright?

"Of course I am! Why did you ask?" I looked at her, widening my eyes to feign surprise. 

She looked away, face flushed, apparently embarrassed at her assumption, "Oh nothing, for a minute there I thought you were brooding."

Good. It worked. Now, if only I can widen my smile, maybe I can give her hints to leave me alone. Okay, Kaoru. Almost there. 

Great! 

I flashed her an even wider smile and said, "Misao-chan, why would I do that? I am so happy! I am so contented with my work. This is my life and it makes me so happy! Now, can you tell Jiya that I want to discuss our schedule for tomorrow?"

Misao leaned closer to look directly at my eyes. Standing almost hesitantly, she stammered, "Alright Kaoru, I'll go to him now. But if ever you need anything, even to  talk. You know I'm always here, right?"

I faked a chuckle and said, "There's nothing to tell, Misao-chan!" Misao glanced at me one last time and she headed out the door. Once the door closed with a soft click, I gave an audible sigh of relief. I raised my hands to my cheeks, rubbing it gently. Mou! I almost broke a sweat smiling so hard! I adjusted my chair so I can comfortably lay down and face the ceiling. I closed my eyes, playing back the good parts of my novel in my mind.

_"Shigeru! I have dreamed of this ever since the first day I met you!" Toki exclaimed at she threw her arms around the man she loved._

_Shigeru embraced her back as he pulled her closer, relishing the warmth and the compassion emanating from their two forms. He slowly lowered his face, capturing her mouth in his and murmured, "There is no need for dreams now, Toki. I am here and I promise I will do everything in my power to make all your dreams come true._

_"I dream of nothing more than to hold you in my arms, Shigeru."_

_"Then you don't have to dream anymore because I am never going to let you go."_

I opened my eyes as a lone tear escaped it. You might be wondering, how can I write a decent, not to mention a bestselling romance novel when my lovelife is…

Zip.

None.

Nil.

Did I mention zero?

Well, to tell you the truth. I am just a hopeless romantic and my inner child is screaming at me, telling me to wait for the right one… or better yet my prince charming, who one of this days will sweep me off my feet and declare his undying love for me. Crazy? 

Maybe.

            But it's the truth.

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

"Tell me, Itsumo who is it that you really love is it me or is it him! Tell me!

"I don't know Tetsuma!! Stop it! You're hurting me"

"Unhand her!"

"Tell me it's me or I'll shoot him!!"

"Please, don't do this! You know I love Daigoro more than anything! I don't love you Tetsuma! I never had."

"You leave me no choice... "

**BANG!**

            "TTEEEETTSSSSUUUMMMAAA!!!!

"Cut! That's a wrap!"

            Cut!

My favorite word.         

These days, it seemed to me that a single word like that can sound like a hark of heralds to my ears. Cut is a simple word yet it gives so much relief to my senses. That single word meant perfection, ease and rest. Not only is the work finished rather flawlessly, that word also meant that we are back to reality. Yup, the beauty of reality.

"Kenshin!! Kenshin!! We love you Kenshin!!! Can we have your autograph?"

Oh! And here are the ever-loyal adoring fans! Well, this is the life of Kenshin Himura, awarded Meiji Best Actor for Primetime Soap Operas for 10 consecutive years. The press love me. The fans love me. People around me love me. 

And I am loving every single waking moment of it!

"Kenshin! Kenshin!"

            "Hi Shura!" I greeted cheerfully.

            "Don't forget our lunch date at Venichhi's. The paparazzis will be there. We have to make sure they see us so that will dominate the headlines again tomorrow."

            "I agree with Shura. Added publicity will do wonders for your career, Himura" Aoshi said stoically. 

Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his mind. Aoshi had never been famous for his expressive traits. He is a very famous director, acclaimed internationally. At age fifteen, he received his first award doing a documentary for the Onniwabanshu, Onmitsu of the Meiji era. He had done movies, television series, music videos and now he is exploring his horizons on soap operas. Aoshi is a very professional and talented director on stage but off-stage, he is a good friend. Despite, his busy schedule, he manages to schedule our photo shoots, fans day, etc. That is why I don't really need a manger. He takes good care of all of us.

            Aoshi went on and on, explaining the good things we can get from paparazzi. I already know the drill so I just nodded absent-mindedly, allowing my mind to drift somewhere else.

            _"I love you, Kenshin."_

_            "I am so glad I found you. You don't know how lost I am without you."_

_            "Is it really you who found me?"_

_            "What do you mean?"_

_            "Do you believe in fate?"_

_            "I don't know… maybe."_

_            "We are meant to be, Kenshin. You and me…"_

            "Himura, are you still listening?"

            At that, I was snapped out of my reverie. I turned to him slightly blushing for being caught inattentive and nodded.

"By the way, tomorrow is your day off, you may want to go some place nice just in case you are being watched. Good publicity is the key."

Like being in the newspapers and tabloids everyday isn't enough. I looked at them both, nodded and sighed. Wait a minute, I sighed? Well that's the first. Why would I sigh when I am happy. I am happy, am I not?

            "Oi Kenshin!!" Sano greeted as he approached me with a sly grin. I know he is up to something.

            "Hey, Sano! What's up?"

            "You're up for some loving tonight? I had Katsu arrange for us some special girls tonight. If you know what I mean," Sano winked at me, slapping my back.

            "Oro! Sano! You know I'm not into those kind of things!" I protested.

            "Come on, Kenshin. You are the world renowned love machine among us and you are not coming? Tsk! Tsk! If anybody hears you… You'll surely ruin your reputation."

            With that, I raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge, Sanosuke Sagara?"

            "Only if you take it…"

            "I'd rather not," I replied bluntly. 

            "You're no fun! Oh well, I have to go now! I have to meet with Katsu for later. Ja!"

            I waved at him feeling a sinking feeling at my stomach. I have never felt this for a long time. It seemed foreign and painful. When I finally put my finger on it, I realized what it was.

            Sadness.

            Loneliness.

            And sheer emptiness.

            What is this, a new revelation? Maybe so. The daydream I had a while ago was quite odd. Maybe I had been acting too much. I am now starting to believe in fate and all. Nah! It was in my heart all along. Maybe at the back of my mind, I am still longing to sweep my damsel in my arms and we'll live happily ever after. You're right… I had been in this soap opera business for so long.

            All I want to know is… who will be able to fill the gap, no, chasm, in my heart?

~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone! This is an experiment I am doing. This is the first time I wrote a fic in a first person point-of-view. I got the inspiration from watching Jerry Macguire. How is it? This fic will focus mainly on Kenshin and Kaoru's love story but don't worry, there will be a lot of Sano/Megumi, Aoshi/Misao on the next chapters. Read and Review! I hope you like this.


	2. Chapter Two: It all starts with little a...

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. I don't oen Rurouni Kenshin and the song 'Searching my Soul' by Vonda Shepard.**

**Chapter Two: It all starts with a little lie…**

**~~~~~**

[Misao]

This is not a good day for me. I had always hated Mondays. 

Okay, Misao. Remember what your singing teacher told you? Take a deep breath and use the strength of your diaphragm to project your voice. Following the exact instructions, I belted out as I continuously banged on the door, "Kaoru Kamiya! Get your butt out here this instant!" Ugh! Of all the days she decided to sleep late, it just had to be today. On her book signing. "Kaoru! Kaoru! Open the door!"

Silence.

I swear this girl is really getting on my nerves. "Kaoru, I know you are awake! You have book signing today!"

Silent still.

I gritted my teeth in irritation and threatened, "If you don't open this door this instant I'll barge in!"

Nothing.

Oh, this girl is surely going to get it. I narrowed my eyes and took a few steps back. One… Two… Three!

**BAM!**

I warned her but she didn't listen. Oh well, the door can be fixed later. I was so shocked when I turned to her. It seemed as if she didn't sleep the whole night. "Kaoru? Are you alright? You look like…"

"Like what?" she snapped as she narrowed her eyes piercingly at me, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh nothing…" I squeaked. I know that 'don't-mess-with-me-I'm-not-in-the-mood' look far too well. "Better fix yourself up. Jiya is already on his  way. He better not catch you in bed. You know how he is. He'll drag your butt out…"

"But I'm not in the mood!" she whined.

Oh really? Like I didn't notice. I sighed audibly and with my most cheerful voice, I said, "Oh Kaoru stop that! You'll get in the mood once you see all those people lined up to see you."

"I don't think so."

I always knew Kaoru was a stubborn girl. However, no one can lose with my persistence. I grabbed her arm and coaxed, "C'mon Kaoru!"

"No!"

"But you can't back down. Everyone is expecting you there! The press will be there!" I pleaded almost desperately. You know what? Sometimes I ask myself why I even care. It's not even my career. But… 

"That's where you are wrong Misao! Everyone is expecting a Kamiya to sign there."

"Oh no you don't! I know what you are thinking…" Oh please no! I know that line too well. 

"Misao…"

"No!" Maybe if I say this over and over again she'd change her mind. But then again… I can use this for my own advantage… hehehe. I'll just play along.

"Please!"

"No!" I said more firmly, crossing my arms to my chest. I turned my back on her but I angled my face in a way that I could see her facial expression at the corner of my eye.

At this point, Kaoru was on her knees with her hands clasped. "Please pretty please with sugar on top? This will be the last."

Good thing my bangs hid my face or else she would have clearly seen the smile forming on my mouth. "That's what you said the last time!" I said with a firm and serious tone.

"C'mon, I'll give you anything you want!"

Bingo!!

I turned around with a sly smile on my face and repeated using my sweetest voice, "Anything?"

"Yes!"

Don't be too eager sister dear, I have thought about this a long time ago. I chuckled softly and said to keep her suspense, " But you have to promise me that this is the absolute last time that you'll ever make me do this!"

"Promise," Kaoru said with much conviction that you'd actually thought that she is in a court trial or something. "So what's the catch?"

Relishing my moment of triumph, I said slowly, "I want that shirt Soujiro Seta wore on his last concert,  Tenken."

Kaoru's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets as she exclaimed, "What!? But you know I love that shirt! Did you know how many girls I had to wrestle in his concert to catch that?"

Well, you should think twice the next time you offer to give me anything, my mind mentally screamed. But of course, I can't tell her that unless I wanted a severe bokken-whacking this early in the morning. So I just decided to give her a knowing smile. "I know. I was there. So, do we have a deal?"

"Alright, deal. Now let's fix you up."

Here comes the torturous part. "Ouch, Kaoru!! Careful with the braid!" See? Oh well, Soujiro's shirt is worth it. I giggled softly as I raised up the shirt to my nose, inhaling his wonderful scent of… sweat. Oh well, at least it's _sexy _sweat not _fat _sweat. Now what? I am categorizing sweat? I should get myself a new hobby.

"Misao! Hold still! I have to tie it in a ponytail!"

I stilled myself, rolling my eyes and sighed, " Why do I allow you to do this to me?"

"Because I am your favorite sister and you love me?"

"You are my only sister, Kaoru." 

"That's right! And I love you!"

Even if I can't see her face from behind, I knew she was smiling. She is sooo loving this. "Kaoru?"

"Hmmm?"

"I better meet some blue-eyed gorgeous hunk…"

~~~~~

[Kaoru]

After hours of soaking in the tub, I finally stepped out of the bathroom. I stood in front of my walk-in closet in silence as I allowed thoughts to flood my mind. 

Now, what should I wear? You probably think that I am too vain. Not really. Let's just say that I fix myself up every time I go somewhere. Why? It's quite simple.

You'll never know when you are going to meet the man of your dreams.

I for one do not want to meet my prince charming wearing rags. Not that Cinderella wasn't appealing in rags, but I don't think I would want my love story to go in that direction.

After I picked out my dress, I gave an audible sigh. I had almost forgotten how tiring it was to fix Misao up. Nothing short of a warm and relaxing bath sufficed. 

Well, actually it didn't do. 

I still feel awful and irritatingly empty. I need to amuse myself. Take a break. Get my mind off things. I am not the type of person who watches television or movies to entertain myself. I'd rather that I go somewhere peaceful and think. That's it! But… where should I go? I know. I'll just go to the park and play with Dr. Genzai's granddaughters. Yahiko and Yutarou should be babysitting those two girls, just about now.

Wait! Did I just say Yahiko and Yutarou?

Then the park is a big no-no! I am looking for peace of mind not a major migraine. But, where else can I go?

Ugh! Nowhere! 

Then it came to me. I'll just go to the lake. Why? Because that's where Prince Derrick found the Princess in the tale "The Swan Princess."

I am definitely losing it. But, as my mother always said, fantasies are free. That's why I am exploiting it to its very limits. However, there is one itsy-bitsy important detail thing she forgot to tell me. The price of making that fantasy a reality is somewhat…

Unattainable.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was going the wrong way. Oh well, I have the entire day to make it there. I wonder what Misao is doing right now? Is she enjoying herself? I hope so…

~~~~~

[Misao]

Whew! This is so tiring! I can't believe Kaoru passed this one out! I haven't seen so many bishounens lined up. I am so getting used to this! I just flash them my most dazzling smile and they're at their knees.

"Hi! Thanks for buying my book! To whom shall I address this?"

"Souzo Sagara."

I scribble a couple of words, smile disarmingly at him and on to the next cutie.

O my. Can somebody please catch my jaw? I think it has plummeted to the ground. My! My! My! This is my lucky day! Tall gorgeous hunk alert… with blue eyes!  I stared at him under the dark sunglasses I am wore. I swear, my face is exploding this minute! Keep you composure, Misao. Act cool.

"Hi! Thanks for buying my book! To whom shall I address this?"

"Aoshi Shinomori."

Aoshi. The name that will be forever imprinted in my heart.

Shit!

Did I just wrote it down?

"Umm… Aoshi-sama… I mean, Aoshi-san, your book seemed to be damaged, I… think we have an extra stock here." I stuttered nervously while rummaging the box beside me frantically.

"No need for that, Miss Kaoru Kamiya." With that, he took the book from my desk as I looked at his facial expression in horror. Wait a minute, is that a smile? I sat up straight from my chair and beamed at him. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Actually," he said. "I have read it already. Can I invite you for dinner so we can discuss its contents?"

This is my lucky day! I had always loved Mondays!!

"Sure, let's meet at the Akabeko about seven-ish?"

"I'll see you there, Miss Kaoru."

I stared at his retreating figure, gaping. He has the most beautiful butt! Just then, it came to me causing blood to drain from my face. 

I am not Kaoru…

Ugh! I knew I hated Mondays!!!

~~~~~

[Kaoru]

I've been down this road walkin' the line   
That's painted by pride   
And I have made mistakes in my life   
That I just can't hide 

Oh… I believe I am ready for what love has to bring   
Got myself together, now I'm ready to—

"Hey there, pretty lady!"

Ugh! That was my favorite part. I glared at the man who called me and continued walking away from him.

Got myself together, now I'm ready to—

"Don't be a snob pretty lady. I was calling you."

"Get your hand off me," I said icily as I looked at him incredulously, raising my eyebrow. 

He tightened his grip around my arm, pressing a dagger to my side. He threatened, "Give me all your money or I'll stab you."

Oh, puh-lease.

And I suppose you are expecting me the scream for my prince.

No way.

I may want my prince charming to sweep me off my feet but I definitely am **not** a damsel in distress in need of saving. I can perfectly handle myself.

"Give me all your money or I'll stab you."

I rolled my eyes and with one swift move, I twisted his arm, took the dagger from him and punched him on the nose.

He took steps back, dazed at what just happened. He lounged at me but I dodged his attack easily. Gathering all my strength, I clenched my fist and gave him my most beautifully perfected uppercut.

"Now, _strong_ man. Why don't you give me your money?" I smirked, waving around his dagger mockingly in front of him.

"Bitch!" he called out as he ran away from me.

Now that was interesting. This day isn't so boring after all. Now where was I…

Got myself together, now I'm ready to sing   
I've been searchin' my soul tonight   
I know there's so much more to life   
Now I know I can shine a light   
To find my way back home

I stopped singing when I arrived at the lake. I gazed at the picturesque view the lake made. It is really breath-taking. As I turned my head at the left side of the lake, I saw the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. And… he was staring back at me. 

The man of my dreams. 

Could he be my prince charming?

There's only one way to find out.

I fainted.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm glad you appreciated this fic. I wrote the first chapter when I was really depressed. Let's just say that this fic comes from the core of my heart just like 'Taking Chances'.

I still haven't thought of a plan for Sano and Megumi but if I got enough requests for them, I'll whack my brain for something.

Hehehe… surprised you there, didn't I? I didn't want to portray Kaoru as a damsel in distress so I made her fight the mugger. I based the fight scene at that episode when the police where looking for Kenshin. Kaoru gave one of them a mean uppercut. Hehehe… 

About the Soujiro part… I can't help it I love Soujiro/Misao!!! I might write one someday… what do you think?

About the fainting part, I have a special plan for that. =) Read and Review!!!

Thank you to all those who read this fic and special thanks to those who left a review! They are so wonderful and inspring!

Himura Kaoru, Kori Suketchi, Marstanuki- yup, I know,. Many authors can really relate to her. In some parts, I can say that I am really the one brooding. Hehehe. But don't worry, this fic has many surprises in store for everyone!

Dementedchris- well said! Thanks for that! I never thought of it that way! ^_^

Tsuki-sama, Onna, KuroNeko-Sama, JK, M@ry, Hana-chan, Omochi, Winter- Thanks! More to come!! I promise…

Fanny M, SAGE- I'm glad to hear that the first POV thing I did was okay. I was kindda nervous about that.

Dora-chan- actually I got their names from the RK movie and the Daigoro Arc [or whatever that is called =)]. Thanks for the two reviews!

Twilight Mist- don't worry about Aoshi, I have a special plan for him that's why he can't be an actor! ^_^

Macy- I think being an action star would be great but I want to show his romantic and soft side. Ohohohoho!

Kyoko Saiki! Hehehe! Not just any star but a Soap Opera King! Hehehe

JML- actually I am more used also with the Himura Kenshin or Kamiya Kaoru but I think it would be kindda off writing an English fic yet their names are still reversed. I don't know, but since it is in a Japanese setting, it would be understandable. I don't know… ::shrugs:: ^_^

Gypsy-chan- THANKS for everything!!! You already know what I have to say, right? Thanks for inspiring me to be a writer.

**Important Announcement:**

**I'm sorry to break this to you but I won't be able to post the succeeding chaps in the next couple of weeks. I had a lot of good feedback on this fic that is why I want to work really hard on the plot and on their character development. I don't want to disappoint you and myself. **I love writing this and as I said earlier, this fic comes from my heart.

**_Deadly Family Ties_ is really draining my mind these days.**

I was actually planning to make this a short six-chapter fic but I decided to make it longer so that I wouldn't have to rush the falling in love stage. I hope you guys can wait and not lose interest on the fic. I promise I will do my best to make the wait worthwhile. Thank you!

Read and Review!! More reviews the sooner the next chap will come out! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three and Four: The Dreamy Date

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Lie to Me Chapter Three: The Dreamy Date 

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

            I tossed and turned on my bed all night, struggling to sleep. I never had any problems with sleep before. The shooting sometimes took until dawn, leaving all of us tired and the minute we got in contact with anything soft, we dozed off. Not tonight.

            I woke up the next morning feeling numb. My body was screaming for more slumber but my mind wouldn't stop bothering me about finding myself a woman. Like that's easy.

            Actually, considering that I am a Soap Opera King, that would be quite, how do it put it… effortless? But I didn't want any fan or anyone from the showbiz. I wanted someone who didn't knew about me and would love me for who I really am.

            Now, where could I find a woman like that?

            I sighed heavily, slumping my shoulders as I took a shower. After my not-so invigorating bath, I donned my favorite worn-out [to ragged proportions] pink shirt and pants. I also wore a black jacket just in case. There's no need to fix myself up. I did not want to attract anyone's attention. I hid my flaming red hair under a cap and I am off.

            To where?

            I was not quite sure. I just wanted to think and collect my thoughts… I know, I'll just go to  my favorite spot beside the lake.

            I knew Aoshi told me to go somewhere nice in case the reporters were following me. I also knew his definition of nice. It meant some place public, preferably somewhere where I could show my charitable traits and sign numerous autographs. Not today. I didn't feel like it. I just wanted to be alone.

            I know, I know. I was just complaining yesterday how I hated the feeling of loneliness and now I want to be alone. But there's a thin line that separates being alone and loneliness, right? I sighed audibly, muttering to myself, "Hiko's right. I am stupid."

            Stupid and **lonely.**

            But no longer alone.

            I turned my head as I heard shuffling sounds. There, I saw her. The most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. And… she was staring back at me. We locked eyes from that moment on.

The woman of my dreams. 

Could she be the one I am looking for?

            Is she alright? She looks dizzy. Oh no! She is going to faint! I ran to her side as fast as I can, trying to catch her delicate body. However my efforts were futile when she fell on the grass with a loud thump.

~~~~~

[Kaoru]

            Ouch! I can't believe I am doing this! I don't think my little scheme is worth the migraine. Chances are he doesn't even care and… Ugh! Am I that desperate? This is stupid, I better get up and… I slowly opened my eyes but I shut them almost immediately when I caught a glimpse of him. He was running towards me.

            I cannot believe it!

            I worked!

            Like a charm!

            My heart beat rapidly as I felt his hand caress my cheek softly. Am I dreaming? This is too good to be true but, I felt every tingling sensation his touch brings. This couldn't possibly be a dream.

"Miss…"

            No!!! Don't wake me up! I want to savor this moment! Please even this once!

"Miss… wake up!"

I know… I'm faking this for too long. Alright, I'll wake up at exactly five seconds.

Five… Four… Three… Two… One…

When I opened my eyes, I gasped. His face were only inches away from me. 

Was he going to kiss me? 

I snapped my eyes open, finding myself staring at his deep violet pools. His eyes widened as his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, aware that he was caught. I knew I should be mad at him, slap him, punch him or even hit him with my bokken but I found myself lost in his eyes as I asked myself, 'Is he the **one**?' 

Time seemed to stop that moment. Everything seemed surreal. Never in my whole life would I stoop so low as to fake fainting just to pick up a man. A gorgeous man, for that matter. And never in my wildest dreams would I even hope to be caught. And he did.

And he almost kissed me!

I was jolted back to reality when I felt him squirm. "Umm… sorry. I thought… umm… you needed mouth to mouth resuscitation."

Yeah, right. As if! Nice try! Get real, girl.

I know.

This is not some fairy tale and I am not Sleeping Beauty nor Snow White to allow some stranger to kiss me.

Well, at least he is a handsome stranger.

My musings were cut short when he cupped my cheek, stroking it gently with his fingers. He asked in concerned tone, "Are you alright?"

            Unaware that I was blushing as furiously as he is, I squeaked, "Yes."

            "Forgive me for my earlier boldness, its just that…"

            Say it! Say it! Is it love at first sight?

Just then, he placed his hand on my forehead and asked, "Would you like me to take you to a hospital or something?"

            Damn! Nice work Romeo! You did a great job ruining the mood.

            "No, that's not necessary." I gave him a wide smile, although deep inside I want to slap him silly.

            Too much wishful thinking. Oh well, I'll just go. I don't want to get attached to my prospect prince charming. Which by the way is so unlikely in the modern times if you haven't noticed. I was about to leave when he asked, "What about dinner?"

            I was really taken aback at his boldness. "Dinner? Did you just ask me dinner or was that my hopeful ear talking."

            He chuckled at that. I am glad. At least, he won't think I am some loser who can't get a date. A decent romantic date, that is.

            "Yes, I am asking you out for dinner if that is alright with you."

I fiddled with my fingers, biting my lip as I thought about my decision. I shouldn't just go out with this man just because my heart is screaming, 'Oh lookie! Here's the man of your dreams!' I may be a dreamer but I am not stupid.

Alright, alright maybe a little loose on the side, you can't really blame me for faking that fainting scene.  How would I know that he is the right one? 

I am a hopeless case! Oh well, at least I have a date with potential Prince Charming here. Who knows, this may be the start of the love affair I had been dreaming of. 

As if.

But… who knows?

I nodded quite shyly as I shifted closer beside him. I am really nuts. I shouldn't have done this. The implications would be disastrous! I had just accepted a date from a guy I haven't even formally met. A guy who made use of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation as a lame excuse for almost kissing me. A guy who is handsome in many ways. A _gentleman_ who at least _tried _to catch me when I fell and made sure I am alright. 

I am losing this mental battle. But, who said I didn't want to?

"Miss… by the way, can I know your name?"

"My name is Kaoru…" Oh shit! I can't tell him my name. If he knew who I am then everything is going to be ruined. "Takatsuke. Kaoru Takatsuke."

He pulled my hand from the grass and kissed it gently. "Nice to meet you, Kaoru Takatsuke."

"And you are…"

"Kenshin… just Kenshin."

With that, I laughed my head off. Just Kenshin? What is he like one of those one-named 80's waitresses like… call me Moonstar or Madonna. He noticed my _amusement_ on that matter so he laughed with me. "It's Kenshin Okuma. What I meant by it was there is no need for formalities, just call me by my given name."

"Alright, Kenshin." I chuckled. 

"So, where shall I pick you up?"

I can't tell him where I live, he might find out! We can't go to the restaurant because the press might bombard us. "Why don't we meet back here at around seven."

He flashed me a disarming smile as he stood up, offered me his hand and helped me stand up. He said, "Seven it is. I can't wait, Kaoru. I am so sorry but I must leave now, I have matters I need to attend to."

I nodded as I watched him walk away. I just hope I won't regret this. I am willing to gamble everything.

I have nothing to lose.

Except maybe, my heart.

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

            I couldn't believe what had just happened. Did I just get a date with the woman of my dreams back there? Technically, I don't have a list of strict qualifications for the woman I wanted… I just wanted someone whom I love... someone who doesn't know that I am an actor and someone who will love me as who I really am, which is…

            A hopeless romantic and…

            …a big liar!

            I slapped my forehead when I remembered the name I gave her. Kenshin Okuma. How could I be so stupid. So much for originality and creativity. Why… for all the names I had stored in my memory bank did I have to give her the surname of the character I portray in 'Ai suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni' [To Protect the Ones He Loves].

            I am in big trouble, I know that. But I don't need to burden myself with that problem until I know that she is the **one**. I could be worrying over nothing. I mean, what if during our date tonight I find out that she's not really a princess but an ugly old hag who just wants to gain popularity. Actually, I didn't think so. Something was whispering in the deep recesses of my heart that I should give my all during our date. That I should win her heart in this chance that fate gave us.

            She is the one.

            I won't screw this up. I hope.

            I am so glad she asked us to meet by the park, going to a restaurant will prove to be disastrous. Suddenly, something came to me. I have a great idea for our date. I snapped my fingers as I grinned like a stupid fool. A fool in love.

            That afternoon, I came to the lake early to make the arrangements. It was quite simple so I finished early. I glanced at my watch, and said to myself, "In thirty minutes, she'll be here. That is, if she isn't late."

            While waiting for her, I sat on the log as I watched the summer sun set on the horizon. It is so beautiful. I just hope that the next time I witness its magnificence, I had somebody with me to appreciate it. I sighed audibly thinking that, what if I never find the **one. **

Does that mean that I should spend the rest of my life alone?

Or should I settle for less?

My contemplation was cut short when I heard footsteps approaching. It is her. I stood up, smiled and greeted, "Kaoru, you're early."

"I just wanted to view the sunset."

"You're just in time. Come, let's sit here on the log and watch."

She approached me with wide smile on her face. When I looked into her eyes, I was surprised to see a special sparkle on them. Was it because of me or because of the sun's orange rays. It must be the sun. It's wrong for me to assume. Well, there's no harm asking, "Kaoru, you seem to be happy this evening. Did something special happen to you?"

"Actually, yes."

I raised my eyebrows and asked curiously, "What is it?"

"I never thought I'll be able to watch the sunset with someone," she replied casually, not meeting my eyes.

With all honestly, I was shocked at her response. I never thought that she felt the same way I did. Could it be that we are both longing for someone? But Kaoru is a very beautiful and comely woman. Surely she has many suitors.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Do you love sunsets?" I asked.

"Not as much as I love the stars," she replied looking straight into my eyes. I looked back at her, trying to see the emotions that she was hiding. As I penetrated her deep blue eyes, I was surprised when I saw the same things my heart refused to show.

            Sadness.

            Loneliness.

And sheer—

"Kenshin, do you sometimes feel empty?"

I swear, this girl will never cease to astonish me. "Why do you ask?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh." That was the only thing I could say at that moment. Am I that transparent? I know I can hide my emotions well, but I guess _it takes one to know one_. I smiled widely at her as I motioned her to move to the other side of the lake. "Come, I have something to show you."

She stood up and looked at me quizzically. I just grinned mischievously in return as I moved behind her. With my two hands, I covered her eyes as I led her to the my secret spot. "Where are we going?"

"You'll know soon enough," I whispered to her ear. From my position, I could feel the rapid beating of her heart but I am not the one to judge because I know that my heart is beating as rapidly as hers, if not more.

"Promise me to keep your eyes closed, okay?"

~~~~~

[Kaoru]

            I nodded slightly as I allowed him to lead me. I sighed in contentment while I savored the feeling of his warm fingers on my eyes. I know, I know… this is not the romantic part yet, he still hasn't swept me off my feet. I an anticipating this too much. Oh no! What if I am being too optimistic, what if he turned out to be some sort of a serial killer, rapist or whatever. Hey! I am not a suspense/thriller novelist so pardon the lack of smut.

            "Hold it there," he said stopping us both. "I am going to remove my hands but don't open your eyes yet."

            I nodded again, feeling my whole body shivering because of the repugnant mixture of fear, anticipation, dread and longing. 

            Half of me tells me that this is my dream come true, yet the other one screams out…

            HEADLINE: Famous novelist Kaoru Kamiya found dead on the lake with a silly smile on her face. In love until death.

            Definitely not a good publicity scam to increase my book sales.

            Note to self: Call the nearest mental hospital when this is over. I am not only a hopeless romantic, but a crazy one as well. Hmmm… Not that I didn't know that ages ago.

            "You can open your eyes now."

            "Finally!  The suspense is killing me!" Oops! Maybe I shouldn't use the term kill. Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened my eyes, expecting the worst case scenario.

            O my…

            Where have you been all my life?

            He had set up a candlelight dinner for both of us. I never realized that my jaw was hanging until I had to pull it up to speak, "Thanks this is wonderful." I looked at him and smiled appreciatively. Actually, I want to threw my arms around him and ask him to marry me, but there is still some sanity left inside me and of course, I don't want to scare him off. 

For a compromise to myself, I walked up to him and hugged him… not too tightly. I whispered to his ear, "Thank you. You know, you shouldn't have went through all the trouble."

"But I want to."

I pulled back shortly and sat on the picnic blanket. I looked at the delicious food in front of me, slightly drooling. You can't actually blame me, I haven't eaten a single crumb ever since this morning. I don't know if it's date jitters, upset stomach or the fact that I just wanted to wear this dress by Issey Miyake.

"The food looks delicious," I commented, hoping that he'll get the hint. 

He smiled at my compliment as he handed me an empty plate and some chopsticks. "Let's eat?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Itadaikimasu!" I scooped myself generous amounts of sukiyaki. I gasped. This is… "This is really delicious, Kenshin!" I exclaimed. "Where did you order this? You have to tell me."

He blushed a deep shade of red and answered shyly, "Ano… I was the one who cooked it."

I almost choked on the lump of beef when I heard him. Is he for real? Isn't he perfect enough. Well actually, I am still not in the position to judge that, but still… "You cooked this?"

"Yes. I'm glad you like it."

My face heated up when I noticed the way he looked at me. I just wanted to melt that instant. I looked away from his piercing gaze and continued to eat my food in silence. Trying to break the tension, I asked, "So Kenshin, what do you do for a living?"

There was a long stretch of silence then finally, he spoke up, "…I follow my dir— boss's orders."

"Oh, so you are an employee."

"Umm… you can put it that way. What about you, Kaoru? What do you do for a living?"

"Umm…" Oh shit! I should've thought about this sooner. I can't tell him that I am writer but I can't rephrase it in such a way like, 'I put my fantasies into writing.' "Anoo… I do a lot of thinking and meditations before I sell to make living." Oh no! He is looking at me as if I am crazy! Ugh! Why didn't I think of a better way to say it? 

The tragedies of life.

I am a writer and I can't even make a decent florid lie.

            "Oh, so you are a businesswoman."

            "You can put it that way." I smiled at that, silently thanking him for not prying on the matter.

             "Kaoru…"

            "Yes?"

            "Let's sit on the log beside the lake so we can gaze at the stars while chatting."

            Oh! How romantic!! It took a great amount of effort to keep myself from saying that out loud.

            He got up and offered me his hand to assist me in standing up. However, the good fortune that I had for the day seemed to had ran out when I tripped on the zucchini platter. 

            Just then, I found myself staring straight into his eyes with my hands on his chest. Obviously, my very _able_ prince charming caught me. I looked down at my hands and blushed. Oh! Well-built muscles! Nice touch!

            When I looked back at him, his soft amethyst eyes stared at me as a small smile curved on his lips. My heart beat rapidly as I felt my knees weaken.

            He is going to kiss me.

            As any princess would, I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mine.

            Nothing.

            Maybe he is just moistening his lips.

            …

            I inwardly groaned as I thought to myself, maybe I should make the initiative. With that I puckered my lips.

            Nothing!!!

            I snapped my eyes open, preparing to yell at my bashful prince. 

            Where is he!? I turned my head from side to side looking for him. Maybe he is just teasing.

            After standing there for quite some time, he never returned.

            I knew this was too good to be true.

            I slumped my shoulders, headed towards the lake in a trance and sat on a log.

            I looked up at the sky and said miserably, "Looks like it's just you and me again, stars." 

            Just like it always was…

            …and will always be.

            I am **meant ** to be alone and to live in a dream.

            A dream that will never be a reality.

            I hugged my knees to my chest, seeking comfort. I recalled everything that happened throughout the day. The first time I saw him… the way he caught me when I _fainted_, the way he almost kissed me, the way he looked at me… and when he left me. When everything finally sank in, I broke down.

Silent tears fell but no one knew.

Except maybe the moon and the stars.

**Author's Notes:**

I didn't make Kenshin catch Kaoru because it would be… I don't know… predictable? I like little surprises, besides, it would be kindda a jolt back to reality for Kaoru. ^_^ Other pairings coming soon. 

Seems like I am going to update this fic in a regular basis from now on… that is if you keep me happy! ^____^ LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!! ^_______^

**Thank you to all those who read my fic and special thanks to those who left a review!**

Fey2Kim- I always inserting Sou-chan in my fics. I love that kid so much! ^.^

Shin-chan. Your reviews are not stupid! I like them! It cheers me on! ^_^

Kuroneko-Sama- Well, don't worry, this won't be filled with musings. This is just the introduction. More as in more WAFF to come!

Nim, thanks for that. Well, things about Aoshi will be explained in the next chap. Stay tuned. 

Sai- Of course its Kenshin! I'll never pair Kaoru with anyone else ^_^

Oro101~ Me, too. Now, where can we find that?

Marstanuki- I love Misao and Kaoru as the one who are close than Megumi and Kaoru. I don't know why. But in Deadly Family Ties, I used Megumi because it would be more fitting.

Omochi- I hope this answers your question. But no, I didn't let Kenshin catch her.

Dora-chan-thank you for noticing that. I, too, was laughing when I wrote it! I totally love scheming woman… well women, for that matter because I came up with schemes for Misao and Megumi, too. Thanks for the awesome review! This chap is for you! Thanks for all the encouragement you have given me to continue this.

Kori Suketchi- I totally know! Hehehe, don't worry, Kaoru won't punch any of them… soon.

Gypsy-chan- Hehehe, I think I have watched all the fairy tale cartoons. About your fic, I was laughing my head off when you mentioned that Kenshin was watching too much Samurai Jack! Neat touch! Hehehe, forgot to tell you that in the review.

Hana-chan- Advance Happy Birthday!! I updated this in time for your b-day!

JML- I'm writing a new fic and I didn't reverse their names for you. ^_^

Kamimura Kaoru- nope, I will not abandon my other fics. I can assure you that. I just love this idea and I just had to put it into writing.

Manina, Lilyflower, Deanna- I will.

Macy, Sync*in- yup she fainted on purpose! I don't know how that crazy idea came to my mind. ^_^

Mars, thanks for pointing out the okubo, okuma thing.

**Dora-chan this is for you. Thanks for pounding me repeatedly to continue this chap. Advance Happy Birthday to Hana-chan! **

**Please leave me a review, I am sooooo honestly in need of inspiration. **

**Go ahead, push that button and make me happy!!**


	4. Chapter Five: The Aftermath

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Lie to Me Chapter Four: The Aftermath 

**Chapter Four**

~~~~~

[Misao]

Alright, so the original plan was for me to be fashionably late but I guess I was too anxious to see my blue-eyed honey again. I entered the restaurant and saw him sitting alone in the corner. I smiled inwardly as I greeted him, "You're early."

"I don't want to be late on the first date," he replied flatly.

I couldn't help but smile at his coldness. Trying to warm him up, I teased, "Oh so there's a second one?"

"Maybe," he replied.

Oh. Is that a smiled on his face? It worked. I allowed him to help me on my seat as I continued, "Maybe? I don't accepts maybe's today."

"Oh," he said as he returned to his place across me. "That's good."

"Really? How so?"

"Because I want to get to know the real person behind the romance novels."

My face fell. I was hoping that he asked me out not as an author. Oh well, I'll just play along. Trying to shift the focus of the conversation, I asked him, "Mr. Aoshi, what do you do for a living?"

"I direct soap operas," he replied as he took a sip of his Chardonnay.

I raised my eyebrows at that. I never really expected him to be a director. A model, maybe, but… working behind the scenes? 

Definitely interesting.

"Really? Then you must be one great romancer, eh?" I chuckled.

"On the contrary, I don't believe in love."

At that, I almost chocked on the water I was drinking. I looked at him quizzically. "Huh? But I thought…"

Before I had the chance to finish my sentence, he cut me off, "No, I am not a fan of your novel, I just wanted to prove something."

"Which is?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. I was surprised his icy way of delivering that sentence, but then again, maybe he is just… I don't know. 

"Real romance doesn't happen in real life."

"Oh." Shrugging slightly, I tried to make the conversation light by saying cheerfully,  "Well, that's your opinion anyway. Have you tried the lobster here? it is delish!"

"Aren't you even offended with that I have said?" He asked, looking at me in bewilderment.

I shook my head and said in response, "No, why would I be… I can't be mad at you for not believing in love just because you haven't experienced it."

"You don't know me at all…" he answered back gravely.

"I know that," I smiled. "We still have the whole night ahead of us…"

~~~~~

[Aoshi]

For the rest of the evening, I listened to the incessant chatter of the woman sitting in front of me. Normally, I would have found that irritating, but in this case, she reminded me of something…

…a ray of sunshine.

Yes! That was what she was. No matter how cold I was to her, her warm and cheerful demeanor somehow reached out inside me, giving me a tingly sensation all through out my body. As she finished eating the main course, I watched her pat the sides of her lips with the table napkin. She smiled at me and asked, "Do you know what you need?"

I shook my head, feigning a look of disinterest. "Humor me…"

"You need a blaze of raw passion to melt your heart"

I was taken aback at her words. Was that how a romance novelist think? I saw a triumphant smile forming on her lips. Hmm… she must've noticed my momentary shock so I smirked, "Is that so?"

"Uh-hmmm…" she nodded as she took another bite of her blueberry cheesecake. "Love and romance is a beautiful thing. It may not always last but the memory it makes is timeless. Whether it gives a person sweet or bitter feelings, it has ability to fuel, incite and stimulate your emotions from within. Make you feel. It is a wonderful feeling. You shouldn't shut yourself out."

"I don't have time for love." 

There simple yet meaningful. I am a director. At my age I had achieved things that men in my field usually attain in their 40's.

"You can always make time if you wanted to."

After that, we remained silent as I contemplated on what she had just said. Man! This woman sure knows where to hit a nerve. Actually, I know that I can always make time but... I just haven't met the one I want to give time to. 

As I rounded the curve to her house,  I  glanced at her. She was staring out on the window, watching the view, almost in meditation. I stopped in front of the house she told me while we were in the restaurant. I immediately went out of the car to open the door for her. She stepped out, smiling appreciatively at me. She whispered, "Thanks for the dinner. I had a wonderful time."

I was about to turn around and leave when she grabbed my shoulders, pulled me down towards her and gave me a long and passionate kiss. At first, I was too shock to respond but as moments passed, I gave in. I wrapped my arms around her, almost lifting her up to make her nearer. I saw her eyes widen when I kissed her back making me smile inwardly. 

She tussled my hair slightly as she allowed me to deepen the kiss. She pulled back shortly, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. She looked at me, smiling, "See? Even a little spark will do you good!" She waved casually and headed towards their door.

Calling that a spark is an extreme understatement.

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

This was it, we were going beside the lake. Oh gods! She was so beautiful, the way the moon shines on her face and illuminates her eyes mad her look like a goddess. I watched her  struggle to cover herself as she stood up so I offered her my hand. A strong bolt of electricity ran through my arm as I felt her palm on mine.

Unfortunately for her and fortunately for me, she tripped on one of the plates causing her to fall on my chest. My breathing became shallow as I looked into her expressive eyes, which were only inches away from me. She moved almost instantly, a pink flush tainting her cheeks making her even more beautiful. I smiled at her slightly, knowing that I, too, were blushing. Just then, she closed her eyes and leaned slightly forward. My eyes widened.

Did she want me to kiss her?

I licked my lips as I stared at her inviting and luscious mouth. I leaned forward to capture her lips on my own. Feeling her warm breath on mouth, I did the next best thing I could think of. 

I ran.

Damn! Damn! Damn!

I can't believe it! What had gotten into me that made me leave the woman of my dreams in the middle of our date as I was about to kiss her!!!

At that moment, I really wanted to bang my head on something really **hard** but I couldn't stop myself from running.

I had to get away.

From what?

From something that was too good to be true that will only shatter my heart more if I had come to believe that there is a slight chance that it **was** true.

I stopped in front of a shrine, sat down crossed-legged and leaned on a tree as I gazed up on the stars. 

I'm sorry for leaving, Kaoru. Please understand that I can't be too attached… because in time, I know I will. Even on our first date, I feel that I am really falling in love with you. If we keep seeing other… I will be so happy, but… we can't establish our relationship on a lie… Damn! I should have told you who I really was, but… would we have dated if I did? Would you have seen the real me if I did? Would I have ran if I did? 

I closed  my eyes allowing myself to dream of a kiss that would have been a memory if only I hadn't ran away.

_As she leaned her head forward, I would cup her cheeks, lowering my lips to capture hers. Then, I would wrap my arms around her, closing the distance between us. With one hand, I will caress her soft cheeks. _

_No, I would not close my eyes. _

_I want to see her and gaze in her deep blue eyes. I would make it long and passionate yet chaste at the same time. I would savor every second of it and memorize every detail. For I would want to remember our first kiss for the rest of my life._

I would do all that if I could… but I was to coward to stay.

I wasn't brave enough to take the risk of loving her.

After my reverie, I opened my eyes and sighed audibly, feeling my heart sank into the abyss of misery. 

At least, I knew that even if we are apart, we were still staring up the same stars.

~~~~~

[Kaoru]

For hours, I stayed beside the lake gazing at the sky. I knew it was already late and they were probably worried sick about me. I really didn't feel like caring but I couldn't be selfish, I couldn't let them stay up worrying about me.  Because of that, I walked along the lonely streets towards my house. I closed the door silently behind me. I just wanted to go inside my room in peace.

Frankly, I don't feel like talking to anyone.

Not even Misao.

I can't tell her about this crazy day. She would just laugh at me and tell me that I had been writing too many romance novels. 

Maybe I am, but I'd still be like this even if I didn't write romance novels. This is the way I am, the way I will always be. And because of this… I'll never find myself a man. 

A man who be able to pass my standards.

I sighed audibly as I slumped on my bed face first. I closed my eyes, succumbing the tranquility of the silence around me.

~~~~~

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard shuffling noises outside my door. 

Who could it be? Probably  it was just Misao. 

As I was about to close my eyes to return to sleep, I saw the outline of Kenshin's figure outside my door. I was immediately snapped back to consciousness. What is he doing here? Probably, he just came to apologize.

I just stared at him, watching him raise his hand to knock, but then he lowered it almost immediately. Slumping his shoulders, he turned to walk away. 

"Kenshin?" I called out.

Kenshin turned around once again and asked through the door, "Kaoru-dono, can I come in?"

At his single request, my heart began to pace rapidly. I immediately stood up from my futon, fixed my yukata, and combed my hair several times before I opened the door for Kenshin. I gulped a large lump that suddenly formed on my throat as I eyed him from head to foot. His loose yukata bared his finely chiseled chest enough to make anyone in the room drool.

Which in this case was me.

"Can I come in?" Kenshin repeated.

I nodded absent-mindedly as I opened the door wider to let my macho prince in.

Is it just me or did the room suddenly became hotter?

Once inside, Kenshin wrapped his arms around me and pressed kisses all-over my face. 

I stared at him in shock and stammered "Ke… Kenshin, what is the meaning of this?"

"I love you, Kaoru. Be mine!" 

My jaw dropped as I waited for the words to sink in. "You love me?"

He whispered huskily to my ears, "Yes, koishii." 

I don't know if it was the heat of the moment but I allowed myself to be swept off my feet as we engaged in a heated and passionate kiss. I responded eagerly, wrapping my arms around his shoulder. 

Gently, Kenshin lowered me to the futon as he laid on top of me, not breaking the kiss. With gentle and adroit, fingers, he untied the sash that held my yukata. He pulled back, looked deep in my eyes as he trailed down his fingers through the fold of my yukata, sending thousands of bolts across my body.

~~~~~

I woke up, drenched in sweat. I unconsciously raised my finger to my lips, feeling the lingering sensation of our kiss.

What was that dream that I had? It felt so real… I had never dreamed of anything like that before. It was usually sweet and it gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling. But now, it was so intense, so passionate, so…

But it was all a dream…

…and it will remain a dream…

…for I will never see him again.

**Author's Notes:**

Here is the Aoshi/Misao part! I did say I am going to have A/M and S/M on the side. Sano/Megumi will meet in the next chapter. ^__^ Don't worry everyone, Kenshin and Kaoru will soon meet. I just want them to contemplate the value of their so-called **'the one'**. I don't know if there is going to be much humor in the next few chaps but one thing is for sure… it is going to have major waff!

***See? At least Kenshin and Kaoru aren't the only ones who lied! ^_~

**Special thanks to all those who left a review!**

Dfourthhorseman- I don't know if it is just me, but I think there are a lot of things …weird things going on inside people's mind that they just refuse to show. ^__^

Fey2Kim, Manina- Kenshin is a wimp but don't hurt him, ok? Love that red-head!

Claria- that's alright. Hehehe… if Kenshin kissed her that time, then there would be no fun, ne? heheh… I seem to have this habit of making Kenshin leave Kaoru. e.g. Surfacing Hearts.

Oro101- good luck on your finals!!! Tell me how it goes, ok?

Susan- thanks for reviewing every chap. How are you? I missed you! Had you been busy lately? If that is the case, thanks for taking the time to read and review.

Nim- heheh… points for trying, ne?

SAGE- yup, I think I went sugar high the time I wrote that chap! About the mosquito… hehehe sorry, I never thought of that. My fault! ^_^;;

Macy- me, too. I liked that headline. I was laughing when I wrote that.

Vesca- alright! I already have two cheers going for me! Do you have a dance step to accompany it? ^_^ Hehehe

KuroNeko-Sama- thank you for commenting on my writing style.

Hana-chan- thank you! Hehehe. Maybe the reason why I like this fic is because well, it is the output of my useless daydreams. ^_^;;

Dora-chan- here is the A/M you have requested. Hehehe, love that Cher joke. Thank you for pointing out the scenes you liked. Hehehe, its nice to know you had noticed those details.

Kori Suketchi- hmm.. another ARA! ^__^ don't worry, he'll explain it to Kaoru.

Linay- thank you!! Hehehe, that ARA reminds me of that sooo cute Soujiro! I've added your site to my links page. Have you received my mail?

Marta, Omochi, MP- hope this chapter answers your questions.

Marstanuki- thanks for the correction, I had already fixed it!

Tan Kimiko- hehehe, now Megumi adds to the list of liars! ^__^

Dementedchris- hmm… I wonder when I will find my other half…

Gypsy-chan, JML- hehehe… more romantic dates to come. But of course, I have to get them together first. Mail me about our fic, okay?

ArtemisMoon, Shin-chan, Onna- more waff to come, I promise.

Read and review!! Make me happy!

Happy Chibi-angel = Faster Chappies!


	5. Chapter Six: Lies... lies... and more Li...

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter Five 

~~~~~

[Megumi]

Beep! Beep!

Ugh! What could this be again!?

Dr. Takani, you are needed in the Emergency Room right away.

I know that each doctor has their own responsibility and that one must be willing to make sacrifices but this is ridiculous! I need a break! What would happen to the world if all doctors suffer from a nervous breakdown? I know, the shrinks will go nuts treating know-it-all doctors and then the mental ward will be filled up and then people will die of diseases and then what? 

Lawyers will take over the world.

Not a good picture.

Beep! Beep!

I know! I know! I'm coming!  I swear, after this evening, I am going to take a nice and long vacation. Everyone needs to unwind, even doctors.

I ran out of the spa as fast as I can, jumped into my convertible and breezed towards the hospital. Did I say that a doctor also needs guts and a strong stomach? Aside from the driving expertise to bolt to the hospital in case of emergencies, you have to learn how to appreciate the beauty of internal organs and blood.

I stormed in the emergency room preparing for a major operation when I saw my patient.

A drunk beaten up guy whose fists are crushed.

This is the emergency I was called for?

Instead of feeling sorry for him, I wanted to punch him to oblivion! While other people are suffering from cancer, aids and other detrimental diseases, this punk engages in a brawl, not caring about his life.

How pathetic.

I bandaged his hand bitterly as I imagined myself in a faraway land where I have no responsibilities. Where I am paid to sit around and do nothing. Not that I am not a dedicated doctor, I am just in desperate need of a break.

After treating his hand, I went over his file. Hmmm… 'Casting Director for Ai suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni.'

Interesting.

~~~~~

[Sanosuke]

Where am I?

I squinted my eyes to adjust to the light. Am I in a hospital? Wait… wait… what happened?

I was in a bar with Katsu… 

…there was this beautiful hot babe named Tokio… 

…who turned out to be married to that bastard Hajime Saitoh from the other station!

"Chikuso!" I muttered under breath as I reflexively pounded my hand on the table beside me! "Iiiittttaaaaiiiii!!!!" I yelled out in pain as I rubbed my sore hand. I forgot that I broke this hand. Hmmm… what time is it anyway?

"Good morning, sir!" a nurse greeted as she entered the room.

"Hi there babe! Umm… what time is it?"

"It's 9:30 in the morning, sir. Your friend brought you here but he had to leave you early. Here, he left you a message," the nurse replied as she handed me a piece of paper.

Hey bakayarou! I have to go know, Aoshi called me and said that I was needed in the set. See ya!

_Katsu_

Teme! He didn't even wake me up!

"Your doctor said that, as soon as you collect yourself, you may pay the cashier and you can go home," she said warmly as she picked up her stuff and left.

That bastard Saitoh will get a piece of my Futae mo Kiwami when my fist heals. Che! I was I supposed to know that…

"Uncle! Uncle! Are you alright?"

What the…

I stared at the frantic woman who had just barged in my door. I was supposed to say something but no words came out… I just gaped at her beauty. 

This had never happened to me. I was usually slick with women but, she is not an ordinary woman… she… she is a…

~~~~~

[Megumi]

Good. My plan is working!

"Uncle! Uncle I came here as soon as I could!" I repeated more desperately this time as I scanned the area.

"Miss I think you came in the wrong room," he stammered.

I opened my mouth and stuttered, "Oh… I… I have to go."

Damn! It didn't work after all.

"I'm sorry. You seem to be so anxious. Is there a problem?"

On second thought, maybe this guy has a heart after all. I downcast my eyes and replied in a sad tone, "Actually, there is… my uncle is sick he is very sick and… I have to go." I pretended to walk away. Slowly. Very slowly.

Three. Two. One.

"Don't go so soon! Please… share with me your problems," he began hesitantly. "Maybe I can help. You know, it would be better if you would release all your troubles here so that you wouldn't have to enter your uncle's room with a heavy heart."

He's compassionate? I never thought he would be like this. I thought that he is some arrogant and stuck-up showbiz guy who engages in fights for fun.

Maybe lying to him isn't such a good idea but… I couldn't help myself. I had already gotten into the character I was playing, besides… my mind is set. I am going to stir away from my strangling routine. 

I slumped down on the chair beside him and sighed, "You're right." I looked into his worried eyes and began my practiced my lines, "Well, you see, my uncle had a dream for me. He wanted me to act on stage or… anywhere for that matter. He always wanted that for me but I was too busy. I never gave in to his wishes and now… on his deathbed, I want to fulfill his dreams… even if it's too late…"

I glanced at him, noting the seriousness of his face as he listened to me intently.

"..I had been roaming around the city for any audition openings but there isn't any. I don't know what to do. I really want to do that for him. You see, he was the one who took care of me…"

At least that part was true.

He smiled at me weakly and held my hand for a moment, "See... sharing your problems isn't so bad."

I nodded in defeat. He wasn't going to offer me any part. I stood up, smiled at him sadly and said, "You're right. Umm… thank you. I have to go. Ano… sorry for the sudden outburst."

"That's alright. Um…"

"Megumi. Megumi Takani. See you." I waved my hands and turned to leave.

So much for wasting my time. Better remind myself that lying will never get me anywhere.

As I turned the knob to leave, he called out, "Wait, Megumi Takani! Maybe I can help you!"

Bingo!

I turned around and wore an innocent face. "Huh? What do you mean…"

"Sanosuke. Sanosuke Sagara," he said with a cocky grin.

"What do you mean, Sanosuke?"

"Maybe I can help you find the break you are looking for."

At that, I smiled at him widely. Oh, Sano! You don't know how fitting the word break is.

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

I walked up the path where my father used to take me. I sat on a large stone as I watched the birds fly on the clear sky. 

Then, she was there, walking towards me.

I stood up and met her half-way. "Kaoru… what are you doing here?"

"I came here for you," she replied wearing a smile so bright that even the stars would be envious. She wrapped her arms around me , resting her head on my chest.

"How did you find me?" I whispered through her hair.

She looked up at me, pressing her nose against mine. "Even if I was blind I will always find my way to you."

"Stay with me," I pleaded as I lowered my head to capture her lips for a sweet and lingering kiss.

"Forever," she said, smiling, in between our kiss as she pulled down my head to deepen the kiss.

~~~~~

I can't believe I fell asleep here. That dream… it felt so real.

I slapped my forehead and sighed, "Oh, Kaoru what have I done? We were so close… Why did I let you go?"

I sighed audibly as I looked at my watch. My eyes widened. "Oh no! I am late! Aoshi is going to kill me!" Setting aside my previous thoughts, I dashed towards my house. I cannot afford to be late, especially now that we are filming the season ender episode.

I took a bath, dressed up and drove to the studio as fast as I could. Aoshi doesn't appreciate tardiness. Whew! If the Guinness people were watching I would have probably won an award for fastest actor to reach the studio. I threw the doors open, sighing in relief when I saw that they were just about to start

"Great, Himura! You are just in time! Now, dress up into your costume and we are going to shoot scene 3, act 5, episode 13, season 7!"

What was that again?

"What are you waiting for… Go!" Aoshi ordered.

After donning my costume, I went to the set, silently recalling the lines that I had memorized earlier.

"We're on at five. Four. Three. Two. One. Action!"

_"Diagoro, it's over. Our problems are finally over. Nothing is going to stand in our way… in our love. Aren't you happy?"_

_"Of course I am happy. It's just that…"_

_"What? Tell me!" she asked worriedly as she placed her hand on my shoulder._

_"I just wish that Tetsuma didn't have to kill himself."_

_Smiling weakly, she consoled, "I know, darling but… we can't do anything about it, ne?" She wrapped her arms around me and continued, " You don't have to blame yourself. We have our whole lives ahead of us. Aren't you happy?"_

_"Of course I am!"_

_She leaned on my shoulder, whispering audibly, " I love you, Diagoro. I have waited my whole life for you."_

_I closed my eyes, picturing the beautiful face of the woman I love. "Me, too. I'm glad that I finally have you in my arms. I love you, **Kaoru**!"_

Shura immediately pulled back and looked at me in puzzlement. She raised her eyebrows and squeaked, "Huh?"

"Cut! Himura!? What was that everything was perfect already!! Who is Kaoru?" Aoshi demanded.

I gave him a sheepish grin as sweat formed on my head. "Anoo… I can explain everything, Aoshi… later. Hehehe… can we just take the scene again?"

Aoshi nodded understandingly. "On cue! Scene 3, act 5, episode 13, season 7, take two! Action!"

Trying to collect myself, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes momentarily but all I saw was her lovely face smiling at me.

This is not working.

I opened my eyes and sighed miserably. 

I can't believe how much she affects me! If given the chance to see her again, I will never let her go.

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks to Susan for pointing this out. First things first… I want to explain something regarding their characterization:

Kenshin: In Surfacing Hearts, Kenshin ran away from Kaoru because well, his memories are not yet intact and he feels that he will just hurt her again. 

On the other hand, here in 'Lie to Me', at the beginning of Chapter Three, he was very ecstatic because he feels as if he is living out his fantasies. the way he and Kaoru thought of the same things, the way Kaoru even finished the sentences for him, the way everything seemed to go along perfectly. and then when he saw that Kaoru was expecting him to kiss her, it was kindda a jolt back to reality for him. nothing is that perfect. I quote from his thoughts...

"I had to get away. From what? From something that was too good to be true that will only shatter my heart more if I had come to believe that there is a slight chance that it was true."

I guess, for me that is, when something too perfect comes along, it usually isn't, right? do you get my point? …and it just hurts even more because your expectations have heighten and because it is 'perfect', a part of you will block out the possibility that something will go wrong. and if it did... the pain will be more unbearable.

Kenshin didn't want to hurt himself. not that way. so he ran away. he is a soap star, right? How many famous actors or people working on that field had a decent relationship? His co-workers for instance, Aoshi has none. Sano is just playing around... the people around Kenshin didn't have a decent relationship so we can't really expect him to be fully optimistic at that point.

Hope this justifies why I made Kenshin leave that moment. Sorry if I forgot to explain this in the previous chap's author's notes. **Kenshin and Kaoru will meet again in the next chap.**

Misao: I don't usually do quick romances… I usually like to take things slow [except for Best Laid Plans], which is why most of my fics are long. Anyhoo, Misao kissed Aoshi because she thought she'd never see him again and she'd like to give him something to remember her by. As she said, "See? Even a spark will do you good!"

**Many, many, many thanks to all those who left a review!!! ^_^ You inspire me to improve my fic and to write more! **Sorry if I can't give individual responses… I don't want to make my author's notes too long. Thank you Claria, Dfourthhorseman, Talaco, Marta, Omochi, Macy, Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe, SAGE, Dora-chan, Nim, Nemo, Artemismoon, Kori Suketchi, Kuroneko-Sama, Tan Kimiko, Hana-chan, Someone, Marstanuki, Dementedchris, JML, Onna.

Special Thanks to Chris for pre-reading… Thanks for the wonderful advice. 

**…and to the dashing Gypsy-chan who dubbed me as 'Princess Waff'. **Whoops! Chibi-angel's head is getting bigger… well, not really… its just filling up with waffy ideas because of the inspiration. Thanks, Queenie!

I am going to include a **fanart** page in my site soon. If any angels out there would like to draw fanart for any of my fics, I would really be grateful!! Please email me at chibi_angelica@yahoo.com ^___^

Please leave me a review!!! Constructive criticisms, comments, suggestions, reactions and the like are welcome.

For faster chapters… Review and make chibi-angel happy!!!

Press that button!!! ^_^


	6. Chapter Seven: A Sign

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Chapter Seven**

**~~~~~**

[Aoshi]

As I was resting inside my office, I leaned back on my easy chair, closed my eyes and recalled a kiss that I shared with a certain unique and cheerful woman.

'_See? Even a little spark will do you good!'_

I wonder why she kissed me. I had never felt that way she made me feel in a long time. It felt good, warm, intoxicating and even… addicting. 

My silent deliberation was cut short when I heard a knock from outside my door.

"Aoshi, you called for me?"

"Yes, Kenshin. Come in and sit down." I cleared my throat as a sort of a signal that our meeting was about business. I began, "As you know, we had just finished shooting the season ender of the series. The contract renewal will be tomorrow at Hokkaido"

"Oro!?" Kenshin raised his eyebrows, baffled. "Why does it have to be in Hokkaido? Why can't we do it here?"

"Well, I have some other business I need to attend to in Hokkaido so I told the lawyer to meet us there instead," I simply replied. I _did_ have another business to attend to in Hokkaido. A business that would include a beautiful girl whom I had the fortune to meet.

"Oh, alright."

I knew Kenshin would agree. He is not a difficult person to work with. Getting back to the other reason why I called for him. I took out a folder from my stack and asked, "So? What are your plans during the season break?"

He shrugged and replied, "I don't really know."

I handed him the folder and said, "I have here the list of your offers."

The soap star browsed through them almost in uninterested manner as I enumerated, "You have movies, series guest appearance, music videos, talk shows and the like… which do you want?"

He closed the folder, looked into my eyes and confessed, "Actually, Aoshi, I just want a low profile during my short break. I want to enjoy this vacation for a change. I had always done movies during my time off and I feel that I don't have enough time for myself… to enjoy what I've worked hard for."

"I understand…" 

I admire him for what he just said. Maybe I should that, too. Take a break and enjoy, but… I can't just leave my job. A director's job is different from an actor's. We don't have breaks. 

"…Pack up. We will leave tonight," I said, returning to my previous agenda.

Kenshin nodded, "Alright." On his way out, he turned to me and asked, "By the way, have you seen Sano?"

"No. Katsu said that he was in the hospital."

"Why?"

"He got into another brawl."

"Typical Sano," Kenshin shrugged, grinning.

At least he gets the work done. I guess his bar hopping hobbies pays off because he meets the right people for the job. Strange, but true. 

I turned back to Kenshin and offered, "I'll come by the hospital later because we have other matters to discuss, would you like to come with me?"

Just then, Sano arrived, "No need, Aoshi. I am here."

"Oh, so you have recovered quickly," I greeted him flatly, motioning him to sit in front of me.

"Che! I wasn't beaten up that bad!" he snapped back almost defensively.

Kenshin had an amused look on his face as he asked, "What happened?" Instead of leaving, he sat on the other chair as he looked at him expectantly.

"I ran into the wolf," he replied, scratching his head.

"And…" Kenshin pushed.

"I accidentally flirted with his wife."

"Saitoh has a wife?" At that, Kenshin was floored to the ground with a major sweat on his forehead.

"Yes!" Sano exclaimed incredulously.

With all honesty, that news had surely, surely shocked me. I wanted to burst out laughing, but I want to maintain my composure and act apathetic. 

I had never been known for any outrageous reactions.

I just said, "Sano, I don't think there is a thing as accidental flirting."

"Of course there is! Who would ever think that he has a wife? I mean, did it ever cross you mind?"

"Good point," I replied. No matter how sometimes, I don't want to agree with this chicken-head in front of me. The news about Saitoh having a wife is kind of… umm… how do I put it?

Unnerving.

"So, Aoshi? What do you want to talk to me about?" Sano asked me casually.

"About the fresh new cast for next season. Here are some papers. I want you to go over them," I replied, giving him a folder which contained the characteristics and qualifications needed for the new actors.

After reviewing the papers, Sano gave me a cocky grin and said, "Hehehe… I have just the woman for you! She is perfect!"

"Well, if she is one of those untalented girls you want to impress, I have no time for her," I answered back curtly.

"Kuso! You haven't even met her yet!" he said defensively, almost as if he were… hurt?

Maybe I shouldn't have judged him right away. He **does** give me the cast I need. 

I sighed in resignation and said, "Alright, alright. It's your job so it's your call. I want the audition scheduled next week. I don't care about your woman just do your job and find me the actors I need."

"Yoshh! You can count on me. Have I ever let you down?"

I don't want to remember.

~~~~~

[Kaoru]

Another day. Another signing. I am really happy when I see all those people lined up to get the book signed. It's very flattering and in the same way overwhelming. It's like I cannot believe that all those people appreciated my book. I am so happy that I can share to them my imaginations, daydreams, fantasies or whatever you call them. However…

"Kaoru wake up! It's time for your book signing!"

…wouldn't it also be nice if I had someone I can snuggle up and actually live out even 10% of the romance written in my book?

"Kaoru!"

Oh, well, I guess the only romance I'll ever going to get is the one I am going to write.

"Kaoru! If you don't open this door this instant I'll barge in!"

Three. Two. One.

I opened the door to my room causing Misao to fly in towards the opposite corner. I grinned at her teasingly, "Good morning to you, too, Misao!"

Misao glared at me and growled as she struggled to stand up, "Why you!"

Trying to tease her some more, I said in my most cheerful voice, "Oh, c'mon! What are you waiting for? We are going to be late!"

Misao stomped her foot and muttered under her breath, "Ugh!"

We were meeting Okina inside the mall so I was the one who drove there. We were listening to the angsty songs of Alanis Morisette when Misao said sadly, "Kaoru, I feel so depressed."

"Why?" I asked her, raising one eyebrow. Now, this is weird. Misao? Depressed?

"I miss him."

"Who? Can you be a little more specific," I asked irritatingly as I rounded a curve.

"Aoshi. I dated him two days ago and… I think I'll never see him again."

At that, I was stunned. That was the exact same time of my date with Kenshin and that am feeling the exact same thing today. 

Due to my musings, I accidentally stepped hard on the gas causing Misao to shriek, "Hey watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," I whispered. Calm yourself, Kaoru! What happened between you and Misao is different.

Misao gave out an audible sigh and continued, "Just when I thought that he is the one…"

Ouch!

"…Oh Kaoru! If only you had seen him! He is gorgeous, nice with a thick blanket of mystery to boot!"

"Stop swooning Misao!" I reprimanded. Sheesh! I feel like I am hearing myself brood. I already have my mind bothering me and now I am really hearing it.

If this goes on I am going nuts!

"Heh! I got carried away again, huh?" she grinned sheepishly.

I actually felt guilty brushing her off like that but… I really can't help it. I must forget Kenshin or… I'll just sink down in loneliness.

"We're here," I said as I parked the car.

The book signing went on as usual. I was really happy at the beautiful and encouraging feedback I had received from my readers. They were wonderful and inspiring. I almost felt like writing again.

As I smiled at the person next in line, Misao tugged the sleeves of my shirt and whispered nervously, "Omigosh! Kaoru! Look!"

"What?" I looked at the direction she was pointing as I absent-mindedly signed the book at my desk.

"It's Aoshi!"

"Who?"

Smiling at the middle-aged lady in line, I bowed my head and asked, "Will you excuse us for just a moment."

She smiled understandingly and nodded.

Misao dragged me to the ladies' room and began to pace the hall. "It's Aoshi! The guy I met during your book signing."

"Really? Is he that a big a fan that he'd want two autographs?" 

"Well, not exactly." She giggled nervously and began, "You see, we went on a date and..."

"What!!?" 

Tell me this is not happening!

"…Well, he thinks you're me. I mean, I'm you. I kindda played along thinking that I will never see him again."

"Misao! What have you done!!" I exploded.

"Well…" she smiled, "he is a hunk! Can't you see!?"

"I don't care. You lied to him. You know you never keep this up for long! I suggest you tell him the truth now!" I reprimanded her.

On second thought, maybe… I should've told that to myself when I met Kenshin. But it's different because I will **never **see him again.

He left. Her Aoshi didn't.

Misao held my hands and looked a me pleadingly, "I can't! I don't want to cause a scene."

I give in. I guess, I shouldn't be too hard on her on this matter. I mean, I understand her in more ways than she could ever imagine. I sighed in resignation and asked, "So what do you have in mind?"

~~~~~

[Misao]

I looked at her smiling slightly and replied, "Well, you know…"

"Oh no, you don't!"

"Kaoru… please. Just this once. "

"No!"

"Kaoru!"

"No!"

Is this what they call karma?

Ugh! I know what this conversation will lead to. I sighed audibly and yelled in frustration, "I'll give you anything!"

"Anything?" she asked, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"Yes! Anything except Sou-chan's shirt!!" I answered back, smiling inwardly at my triumph! Take that sis! You should've thought of that before trying to trick Misao!

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied, "You have to sign in my place for two weeks."

"What? Two weeks? Are you crazy?"

"No." With that, she shrugged and headed towards the door.

I grabbed her shirt to stop her and agreed, "Okay, okay! I'll do it! Now, let's change clothes and beat it! You don't want anybody to get suspicious. "

We changed clothes and went through the agonizing part of fixing my hair again. Oh well, Aoshi is so worth it. Oh no!! I have to tell him the truth!

I held up my hand to my heart, feeling its quickening pace.

Can I do it? Will he get mad? I have to… I can't do this forever.

After fixing my hair, Kaoru embraced me and whispered to my ear, "Misao, you have to promise me that you'll tell him the truth within the day"

"I know, you don't have to tell me twice!" I nodded, giving her a V sign.

"Misao, don't forget to meet me at the carnival by 8:00!"

"I know, by the carousel in front of the cotton candy stand. I won't forget! Bye! Wish me luck!" I said as I bolted out of the lavatory. Whew! I just wish we didn't keep those people waiting for so long.

Fortunately, those nice people didn't seem to mind. I signed their books, smiling at each of them, feeling my body shiver in anticipation as another person step up.

Finally, Aoshi stood before me. I tried to act casual and greeted him, "Aoshi! What a pleasant surprise! Want your book signed again?" I flashed him my shiniest smile. 

"Actually, I came here for another reason," he replied, looking at me with his piercing blue eyes.

Aoshi… stop looking at me like that. I feel as if I am going to melt.

"Which is?"

"Will you go out with me again tonight?" 

I was totally taken aback. I didn't expect things to happen like this. No! I should have never seen him again so life wouldn't be complicated! What should I do?

I did the only thing I could…

I looked back at him and stammered, "Ugh… sure!"

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

The contract signing this morning went quite well. Everyone told me that the public were really anticipating what will happen to the show. That everyone was curious how the season will end and what plot is going to unfold the next. Everything seemed overwhelming but I still felt empty.  I needed someone.

I needed Kaoru.

I looked up at the heavens and prayed silently, _Oh God, please if Kaoru is the one, please give me a sign. I can't forget her… Please… let me know if I should keep on dreaming about her._

As I miserably walked the lonely road of the carnival, I heard a sweet song in my ears.

Kaoru's voice

"Misao! Misao! Where are you?"

I watched her beautiful face silently as I debated in my mind whether I should approach her. 

Is this the sign I prayed for?

She stomped her foot on the ground and muttered, "Ugh! Thanks a lot for leaving me! Mou! I might as well go home."

Can anyone else look more beautiful in a pout than her?

As I gazed at her lovingly, her eyes caught mine. I stood there frozen, unable to speak.

She stared back at me, wide-eyed and whispered, "Kenshin…"

Author's Notes: 

The last time I updated was when ff.net got glitches so I guess the previous chap got the least reviews. Anyhoo… special thanks to the following who, despite the fluctuations, still managed to leave me their feedback. Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe, Shiari, Shin-chan, Selene, Sync*in, Mistress of All Worlds, Hana Himura, Gypsy-chan, Onna.

Leave your email if you want to be notified of updates! ^__^

Thanks for everything and leave me your reviews! Happy Chibi-angel = Faster Chapters!!!

Check out my other completed fic, **Breaking you. ^___^**

**Go on push that button!**


	7. Chapter Eight: Happy Ending?

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Lie to Me 

Chapter Eight: Happy Ending?

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

I could not believe my eyes… it was her.

Kaoru.

She stared at me wide eyes filled with surprise, confusion and hurt.

I was expecting that she would turn around and walk away or even slap me on my face, but she didn't. She just stood there, waiting for me to make the next move. At that time, I wanted to run to her and apologize but I didn't have the guts to do so. What I did to her was unjustifiable and I didn't expect to be forgiven. 

I wanted to walk away but this time, I couldn't. My heart was screaming for her and I just could not ignore it anymore.

So, mustering up my courage, I approached her. I bowed down my head in shame and said, "I'm sorry."

~~~~~

[Kaoru]

I knew I should have been mad. I knew I should just walk away like he did. Ignore him even… but my heart couldn't stay mad at him for long. I tilted up his downcast head to look at his eyes, held his hand and said, "I forgive you. For whatever reason you had for leaving, I forgive you."

He looked back at me, shocked at my words. He smiled as he caressed my hand with his thumb. "Do you know that you are too good to be true?"

Hey! That's my line! 

But of course, I couldn't say that. I didn't want to ruin the mood just like what he did so I settled to, "My sentiments exactly."

I allowed him to lead me around the carnival hand in hand as we observed the shows, lights, games and rides. My mind kept telling me that this happiness I was feeling was ephemeral. That I was just giving myself a taste of something that I couldn't have, but I couldn't.

I couldn't let go.

I didn't care if he would be gone tomorrow.

At least, I had this night to relish. So that in the next lonely and empty nights, I would have this memory to fill me.

We spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other. I felt so comfortable with him that I felt as if we were childhood friends. We shared our secrets and laughed at our embarrassing moments.

Just then, our laughter was cut short when Kenshin, tugged my hand and pointed at the sky. He exclaimed, "Look Kaoru! The fireworks are starting!"

I nodded gleefully as I gazed up at the wonderful display of lights. "It's beautiful!"

"Come, let's take a closer look!" he said as he led me to the ferry's wheel. 

"Alright!" I didn't know if it was because of the running that made my heart beat so rapidly or because we are going to alone in a ferry's wheel, under the stars, by the light of fireworks.

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

I shifted nervously on my seat, as I gazed at her illumined face. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes."

There was a long stretch of silence as we both watched the fireworks. Our lack of conversation didn't really bother me but there was something that I want to tell her. I whispered, "Kaoru…"

"Hmmm…" she replied, facing me.

"I'm sorry for leaving."

The beautiful princess in front of me smiled and caressed my cheek, "I already told you I forgive you, right?"

"Yes, but…" At her single touch, I felt my heart stop. How was it that this woman seemed to control the impulses of my body.

"What?" she asked curiously.

Looking away, I replied, "Nothing."

"Kenshin…"

No… I can't chicken out this time!

"…Why did you leave?" she asked, looking directly into my eyes, penetrating my soul, filling my heart. "I was expecting that we would have the chance to…"

I stared at her in shock as I silently prayed, _Oh please! I hope she doesn't bring up the kiss!_

"… talk."

_Thank you!_

"… but then you left without saying goodbye. Why?"

I looked back at her hurt-filled eyes and answered, "For all honesty, I was scared…"

"Sacred of what? Did I do something wrong?"

Baka Kenshin! Now you've made her feel bad! I shook my head violently and said, "No, you did everything perfectly, that is why I am scared…"

She looked at my quizzically making me smile. I gathered her hands on mine and whispered as I pressed my forehead against hers, "… that I am starting to fall in love with you."

Kaoru's eyes widened but she did not pull back.  

I continued, "I don't know why, but I do… From the minute I saw you in the lake, you had captured me." Scared that I might had said to much, I apologized, "I'm sorry, do you think that I am too mushy? That everything is happening too fast?"

"Not really. It's just that… I feel the exact same way," she said, cupping my cheeks. She pressed her nose against mine until our shallow breaths mingled. "I never thought that love would come to me this way," she smiled contentedly.

I smiled back and asked teasingly, "Do you wish that it would have been better?"

"No… everything happened perfectly."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me as I lowered my lips to capture hers. Just like how I hoped it would be, it was a slow and sweet kiss and we were looking at each other's fervent eyes during our lip-lock.

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. Then she did the most unexpected thing, she parted her lips, thrusting her tongue inside my mouth. 

It's not that I didn't want too nor did I assume that she didn't know how to kiss. It's just that I thought she would wait for me to deepen the kiss. No, her gesture is not unwelcome. In fact, I am happy to know that her feelings for me is true.

And I am glad she took the initiative.

Minutes later, the carriage stopped on the ground, so we pulled back, still staring at each other's eyes, panting. The couple next in line were staring at us but I didn't care, neither did she.

I helped her step out of the carriage as I pressed another kiss on her swollen lips. I asked, "When can I see you again?"

She burst out of happiness, throwing her arms around me and exclaimed, "I thought that after tonight, we'll never see each other again!"

"Of course not! I will never let you go after waiting for you for so long!" I whispered to her ear as I hugged her back tightly.

We melted in our sweet embrace as the last set of fireworks faded in the dark sky.

**~~~~~**

[Misao]

"You look absolutely radiant."

"Thank you," I replied, bowing my head to hide the deep flush that had formed on my cheeks.

Breathe, Misao. Breathe. You can do this.

"Shall we go in?" he asked as he offered his hand to escort me inside.

I looked up at him, biting my lower lip in nervousness and said shakily, "Wait."

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked as he raised up his hand to caress my cheek.

I stirred away from his touch, tears starting to form in my eyes, "Aoshi, I'm sorry. Please don't."

"Why?"

I led him out of the entrance of the restaurant to the garden. I took a deep breath and began almost uncertainly, "Ano… I haven't been completely honest with you."

"I…"

I raised my finger to his lips to silence him and continued, "Please let me finish first, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you. I'm not Kaoru Kamiya. I am her sister. I took her place during that book signing because she wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry. I know that after this, you wouldn't want to see me again… So there… I just want to sincerely apologize," I glanced up at him with apologetic eyes and then I turned to leave.

This was it! If only I hadn't lied then, maybe. Just maybe…

"Wait Misao!" he called out, grabbing my arm.

Blood drained from my face as I turned to face him. "Ho… How did you know my name?"

"Because I knew who you were all along."

My eyes widened. He knew?

"Have you noticed that I had never ever called you Kaoru?" he asked smiling at me, obviously amused.

"When did you find out?" I spat out.

I knew it was inappropriate to ask him when did he find out that I was lying but I had to know. Truth be told, my heart is pounding furiously at the thought that he asked me as me. Not as Kaoru.

"After the date," he replied. "You interested me, intrigued me even, so I researched things about you…"

"And?" I asked, a huge smile starting to form on my face.

"…and that's when I learned that you are not you. I mean the you that you have introduced to me."

"Then, why did you still ask me out?"

I know… I am pushing it. But I have to know if this man in front of me really likes me. Okay, so I am already fishing for compliments. But I can't help it!

"I am honestly interested in _you_." He cupped my cheeks and continued, "Not Kaoru. Not the book. Besides, don't you think I would notice the difference between the color of your eyes?"

"Oh." Why haven't I thought of that before?

He pulled my closer to him, wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Everything you told me inside the restaurant struck a chord. You're right. I do need something to flame my passion… and you know what? I want it to be you."

I pulled back and looked at him with my tear-filled eyes as I tiptoed to capture his lips on my own.

The truth does set you free.

**Author's Notes:**

I am so sorry for not updating in a LONG time!!! Real life can really harass a person, ne? Anywayz, I hope this waffy chapter makes up for it! Tell me what you think, okay? Also, I would be able to update regularly again in a couple of weeks. Much thanks to all those who emailed me to update this, Liv, Claria and to all of my reviewers and visitors of my webby. I appreciate them all! Sorry for not leaving individual notes as of now… but know that I really appreciate everything.

**Important Announcement:**

Sad to say, I had been a victim of plagiarism. One author, Alannah claimed to have written my fic **"A Beautiful Spring Day"**. I had written this fic last June 13, 2002 and I had posted it on my site Indulgence. It was so shocking to see that not only did she not even change the author's notes I had written, she had also destroyed its essence when she altered its form. To top it all off, she claimed that it was her 2nd fic.

Thanks to **gypsy-chan**, I was informed of this. Also, thanks to **chibi-rinoa** and **marstanuki** who defended my name. I guess, you guys know me well enough to know that I do not plagiarize and I do not tolerate others who do. Authors out there, I suggest you check out the fics listed under her name because it might be yours. We can never be too sure.

This thing is so disheartening because it's like seeing all your hard work stolen. Minna, thanks for all your support and I hope that this thing wouldn't continue.

**Dementedchris,** you're right… P.I.!

Leave me a review. ^__^


	8. Chapter Nine: Private Resort

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Lie to Me 

Chapter Nine: Private Resort

~~~~~

[Sanosuke]

I can't wait to see her again! "Megumi! Megumi! Meguuuummmmmiiiiii!!!!!"

"Sir, could you please keep your voice down, this is a hospital!"

I nodded in embarrassment as I ran to the other corridor. "Chikuso! How I am supposed to remember where I found Megumi when these halls look the same!"

"Megumi!!!!!"

"Yes?"  
  


I turned around and I saw her. Tell me I am crazy but I actually hear bells ringing in my ears. "Found you at last," I panted.

"How's your hand?"

I smiled at her and gave her a cocky smile, "Never been better."

This beautiful and upcoming star smiled at me and asked, "So, what brings you here."

"You're looking for an audition, right? Well, how do you feel about soap operas?"

            Her eyes widened in excitement as she did the unexpected.

            She flung her arms around me and hugged me.

            I caressed her back gently as I breathed in her scent.

            My luck must be changing.

~~~~~

[Kaoru]

After eating dinner at the hotel I was staying in, I led Kenshin to the main lobby. Facing him with a mischievous grin on my face, I asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"It's a secret!" I snapped, giggling uncontrollably. I hope he likes the surprise I have in store for him. Oh, I can't wait! I am having goosebumps with so much anticipation.

"Oro! No fair!" the auburn haired man of my dreams protested, allowing himself to be half-dragged to the parking lot.

"Well, you surprised me on our first date and now, I want to surprise you!!" I exclaimed with much enthusiasm. Before entering my car, I took out a bandanna from my pocket. Trying to containing my grin, I nearly choked out, "I'll place this blind fold on you. Don't peek!"

Kenshin gave me a pout and said, "Okay, but on one condition…"

Oh no! I hate conditions. Reminds me of Misao. I cocked an eyebrow and asked, "That is?"

"Kiss me." 

With that, he swooped me into his arms, pressing a firm and arduous kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around him, giving in to the sensation. I sighed in contentment, closing my eyes, responding to our delicate tongue dance. 

My prince sure knows how to take my breath away.

Moments later, I pulled back, covering his eyes with my folded bandanna. I helped him sit on the passenger seat so that he won't bump his head or something. I wouldn't want to take my prince on a dream date unconscious.

We drove to the place in silence. Actually, I really don't mind the silence between us. There is no air of tension whatsoever... just a comforting thought that I wam with the one I love.

~~

When we had arrived at our destination, I opened the door for him and held his hands as I led him inside. "Okay, before I take off your blindfold, you have to guess where we are."

"Heaven?"

"Not quite," I chuckled.

He extended his hand to reach my arm. Pulling me close, he whispered to my ear, "Heaven is where you are."

"Close enough." I undid the tie that held his bandanna and turned him around to face the shore.

"Wow!" he gaped. 

I was glad he liked it. I smiled sincerely at his appreciation as I explained, "It's my private resort. My family and I come here for rest and recreation."

"It's beautiful."

I glanced at his wide amethyst eyes before staring at the beautiful scenery in front of us. The beach looked like a crystal aquarium made more beautiful under the stars and because of the white sand.

"I think I am overdressed for a beach," Kenshin grinned sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"Then strip down."

"What was that?"

Oh my gosh! I couldn't believe I said that out loud! Stupid Stupid! Stupid! I mentally smacked myself as I felt my cheeks heating up. I turned to face him so that I could explain my slip up when…

**BOOM!**

My face exploded causing an ample amount of blood to gush out of my nose.

"Kenshin what are you doing!!?"

"Stripping."

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

I know it was quite cruel to tease her like this but she was so amusing! Don't worry, it's not as if I am totally going to take off **all** my clothes. I still had shorts under my pants.

"Here!?" she stammered, turning her back on me.

"Why not? You said this resort was private," I chuckled as I continued to take off my shoes.

"Ugh, yeah. …Okay," she replied weakly.

The next thing I heard were shuffling noises behind me. I turned around only to see a scene that will not only cause me a major nosebleed but…

Ugh! Why did she have to make _things_ harder for me?

I looked the opposite direction to erase any kind of hentai thoughts forming on my mind.

Seconds, later she tapped me on my shoulder, "I'm finished Kenshin."

I turned around, relieved to see her covered by a tiny bikini.

Tiny. But nevertheless, it covered.

I pulled her down on the sand to watch as the tides came in. Kaoru sat in the middle of my parted legs as she took my arms to wrap it around her waist. She leaned her back on my chest and sighed contentedly.

I inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and asked, "Kaoru, are you happy?"

The delicate bundle in my arms nodded and whispered, "Now that I had found you."

"Me, too."

She snuggled closer to me, pointing to the stars, "When I was a child, my mother told me that if there was a time that I would see a falling star, I should make a wish and it will come true..."

"Wishing on a falling star," I repeated to myself.

"…When I was in high school, my professor told me that it's not even a star, that it's a comet. That it won't grant any wishes. But you know what? I still gaze up the sky every night, waiting for a falling star. I had never seen one. And even if I am all grown up, I still want to make a wish. Just one wish and I'll be happy. Do you think I am being too childish?"

"Not at all. I think it is sweet," I replied as I stroked her arm tenderly. I leaned my cheeks on her head, took her hand and pointed it towards the sky. I said, "Kaoru! Look at the moon!"

"It's a crescent waning moon right?"

I nodded. "My father told me that it was God's finger tips. That it was the only thing that we could see. But if we close our eyes and open our hearts, we will see Him and He will listen to us."

"What did you tell him?" 

"I told him that His will be done. "

"That's great."

"Kaoru."

"Hmmm?" she asked, pulling back slightly to look into my eyes.

"That day at the lake, I saw my other half…"

I brushed my lips on her forehead and finished, "…fainting."

Kaoru's cheeks flushed a new shade of red as she began to mumble incoherent words, "Ah, ano… Kenshin about that day…"

"Hmmm?" I wonder what it is to have caused her to blush that deeply. I raised my eyebrows and nodded slightly to coax her to continue.

"Well, actually, Ifaintedonpurpose!" 

"What?" I perfectly understood what she said but did I just hear her correctly? Fainted? On purpose?

Almost as if she heard my thoughts, she said, "I saw you and I… nevermind…"

"What?" I pressed as I tilted her chin up.

"I had to know that you are the one."

I couldn't help but smile with what she said. The one? "Why you scheming, conniving woman!" 

"Are you mad?" she asked guiltily, bowing her head to hide her eyes.

"Why would I be?" I asked as I cupped her face. "You made my job easier." With that, I captured her lips, bringing her down on the sand as I laid on top of her. I dusted her whole face with light kisses before going back to claim her lips. I parted my lips, wanting to go inside her. 

She responded eagerly, inserting her tongue inside my mouth to caress mine. She turned our position around as she started to go down to my jaw… sucking my neck… to my chest, then to my lips again.

I pulled her waist and head down, wanting her closer as I deepened the kiss, letting go of all my suppressed passion.

We stayed like that for hours…

…here in our own little world…

…where we are free to love one another.

~~~~~

[Kaoru]

"Kaoru! Kaoru! I'm glad you're home!" Misao greeted frantically as soon as I had stepped inside the room.

"Huh? What? Why?" I asked, looking at her quizzically.

Why do I have a major bad feeling about this…

"Have you seen the papers?"

"No, why?"

"Look!" she said as she pointed on a certain article in the 'Inside Authors'.

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

"Oi Kenshin! You dragon, you! Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?" Sano greeted, nudging me on the ribs. 

"Oro!" I squeaked upon seeing his cocky grin.

"You're all over the papers, dude!" he said waving around the latest issue of Soap Guide.

"Orororororo!!!" Why do I suddenly feel as if the room is spin—

**Thunk!**

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks a lot for those who left a review! I hope that you would stick to me until the end of the fic. For those who want to be notified of updates, just join the mailing list. It can be found in my site… www.geocities.com/chibi_angelica/kkindulgence.html. **

**Special thanks to all those who left a review!**

Chitchat- this isn't finished yet! ^_^

Azura Dea- thanks for checking out my site! Citrusy, eh? I'm planning to change it again after vacay… because I won't be happy anymore when school starts. =( Oh well, who knows…

Hana-chan- how are you? hows ::ahem!:: love life? Hehehe… hope it inspires you to write a new chap for your ficcies!

Dementedchris- that's kinky alright! ^__^

Gypsy-chan- hey girl, have you received my mails? Are you okay?

JadeGoddess- hehehe… well, this is A/U ^__^. I wanted to put them in fresh characters.

Bishojo-Battousai, Vesca- you don't have to do that. Thanks for the thought anyway. Have you received my mail? I told you that this fic is far from being finished. ^_^

Chibi-Gami- thanks… what does gami mean?

Someone, Battousai Angel, Bunny- thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Mars- thanks a lot! I know you are busy and all… I really appreciate it.

Genocide- good luck on your exams… so you changed your name, huh?

JML- you know… you had been reviewing my fics ever since I was just a neo. I just want to thank you. I appreciate it very much. If ever I had gotten this far, part of it is because of you. Thank you.

Did you know that I had written my first non-RK fic? Yey! For **fruits basket **fans, check it out and tell me what you think!!! I need feedback because poor me is just a beginner in that series. BTW, don't you just love Yuki? ^__^ 

But, don't worry, I think I'm sticking with RK. I love it here. People are so warm and friendly!!!

**Leave me a review! **

More reviews = Inspired Chibi-angel = More chapters = More WAFF!!!


	9. Chapter Ten: Pressed

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Lie to Me 

Chapter Ten: Pressed

~~~~~

'Inside Authors' Blind Item #1

…one of the latest romance bestseller author had been sighted in a beach resort making out with an _alleged_ red-haired man. Is this where she finds her inspiration or does she lure men in to living out her novels?

[Kaoru]

I groaned loudly as soon as I had finished reading the article. What did they think I was? Some crazed schizo who _lures_ men to 'live out my novels'.

Well, technically, I fainted to catch Kenshin's attention in the first place but… lure? They made me sound so cheap!

"Come on, Kaoru. Tell me, who is that guy anyway? Why haven't you introduced me to him?" Misao asked with a hurtful expression.

"Because…" I started, thinking of an escape route.

"Because?" she repeated, tapping her foot impatiently. "Well…" 

Oh, how am I going to put this nicely.

"Hedoesn'tknowwhoIreallyam," I replied super sonic speed.

"What!? Kaoru I am going to kill you!"

"Why?" I asked feigning innocence, "What's your problem with that…"

"Hello!? What about that 'You know you never keep this up for long' speech you gave me a couple of days ago, you hypocrite!" she snapped while pointing her finger at me.

"Hey! That hurts!" I frowned.

"Oh, sorry," she grinned. "Must be a line from your novels."

"Misao!!" I laughed. Whew! For a moment there I thought she meant it.

Well, in any case, it did hit a nerve.

"Well, honestly, I think you should be taking your own advice, sister dear. I mean…" Pausing for a moment, she raised her Hmmm… wait a minute. Is he gorgeous?

I nodded, smiling proudly.

"Well-built muscles?"

I nodded again as my grin grew, recalling our date at the beach

"Tanned Complexion?"

My blush deepened.

"Tall?"

Oh... Hmmm... "Well, he's taller than me."

Misao sweatdropped as she giggled under breath.

I placed my hands on my hips, frowning, "Misao! Don't underestimate him! He has the most beautiful violet eyes I had ever seen."

"Oohhhh... exotic, ain't he?" she swooned. "Well, what are you planning to do? You can't keep this up for long. It's not as if he'll never find out."

How many times have I heard that line this week?

"I know that," I replied weakly.

"So what do you plan to do?"

Sighing in resignation, I slumped my shoulders, giving in, "I'll tell him."

"Now?"

"...when I am ready."

Misao face-faulted, probably reading my mind.

I don't think I'll ever be ready.

Telling him might meant letting him go... or in this case, pushing him away.

~~~~~

'Real Life Soap' Hot Enchilada of the week.

...highly acclaimed soap star found in a private beach ravishing an alleged black haired, blue-eyed woman. Is she the secret to this man's success? Who is she? Find out soon on the next issue!

[Kenshin]

Oro? Ravishing? I wouldn't exactly call our 'ahem' make-out 'ahem' session, ravishing!

"So that's where you had been last night!!" Sano winked.

"Sano... we're not even sure that they are talking about me," I looked away nervously.

"Well, where were you last night?" he pressed.

Seriously, I thought Sano should stick his foot in his mouth once in a while. I glared at him, challenging his eyes.

Sano rolled his eyes, seemingly unaffected. I didn't know if he was just brave or really incredibly stupid. "Oi Kenshin, it's written clearly in your face! Who's your mysterious chick? She hot?"

Feeling my irritation intensifying, I sneered, "Sano, I would much appreciate it if you would give her some **respect**."

"So it is true! You were with a woman!"

Oro! I can't believe I slipped.

With a silly grin on his face, he asked, "Tell me, how does your babe-dono looks like?"

I returned to my serious façade and sat down on the chair.

He sat down beside me, not backing down, "Oh yeah right, black hair and blue eyes. When are you going to introduce me to her?"

"Never," I smirked

"Geez, Kenshin. It's not as if I'll try to steal her away."

"That isn't my concern, Sano."

"What is?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I didn't know if I should tell him or not. Sano was my best friend but he did have a **big **mouth. Telling him was synonymous to telling the tabloids. But, in fairness, he was trustworthy…

…in some matters.

Giving in, I sighed, "Well, she sort-of still doesn't know that I am an actor."

What? No reaction? I was kindda expecting he'd be floored but he just shook his head and simply said, "Impossible."

I nodded my head, emphasizing that I had spoken of the truth.

It was then that it hit him. He sweatdropped, mumbling incoherently words that seemed to mean something like, "Really? Does she live in a mountain of some sort?"

"She loves reading," I stated flatly.

"A geek?" he asked almost unbelieving.

"No, not a geek, Sano!!!" I protested with much conviction?

A geek? Definitely not!!

After a couple of seconds, Sano calmed down and asked, "How do you intend to tell her? It's not as if she'll never find out…"

Why do I keep on hearing that line?

I sighed in resignation and answered, "I know that…"

"So?"

"I'm planning to tell her when we go out tonight."

"Good luck, pal," he cheered, slapping my back.

I looked at his extremely amused face quizzically, "Why did you say that?"

"You'll need it."

At that, I gulped a huge lump that suddenly formed inside my throat.

Could I do that? Could I tell her tonight? I was so afraid of losing her but Sano was right… my conscience was right. And…

I had to tell her before she finds out from other sources.

~~~~~

[Kaoru]

I paced our room nervously as I waited for Kenshin' arrival. This was it. I was going to tell him tonight.

For the umpteenth time this evening, I checked my appearance in the mirror. It's not that I was so concerned with how I looked like. It's just that I didn't know where to vent out all my nervousness.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

I ran towards the door, stopped and breathed deeply a couple of times before I opened it. "Hi Kenshin!" I greeted.

"Hello Beautiful. Let's go?" he asked, offering me his arm.

I accepted it, nodding slightly, "Alright. Where to?"

"Umm, well, would you like to go horse back riding in my… I mean, in a club that I am a member?" 

"Sure," I answered enthusiastically.

From the kitchen door, I heard a loud and disturbing cough.

Misao.

Smiling at him, I opened the door, revealing my genki little sister as I introduced them both, "By the way, this is my sister, Misao. Misao, this is Kenshin."

"Nice to meet you," Misao smiled, giving him a slight curtsy.

On the other hand, Kenshin bowed his head and said, "Pleasure."

I wonder where they got all these formalities all of a sudden.

Shaking that trail of thought, I walked beside Kenshin, "Let's go?"

He nodded as he led the way out. I turned to wave at Misao just in time for me to see her mouth, "Tell him tonight."

I sighed audibly as I nodded.

~~~~~

[Megumi]

Sanosuke and I met in front of the hospital to go to the studio. He insisted on picking me up at home but I didn't let him. If he saw the mansion I was living in, he would be suspicious.

No, I couldn't afford that.

The drive to the studio was short, we arrived almost immediately. As soon as the car stopped, Sano came out and announced, "We're here."

As if I didn't know that.

I sat in my seat patiently waiting for my _escort_ to open the door for me. Seconds later, I rolled my eyes and opened it myself.

So much for chivalry. Ugh!

He led me inside the small studio where the scenes for the soap were being filmed. I scanned the area, noticing that something isn't quite right. "Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Well, since it's the season break, the rest of the cast are on vacation. Well, all except me, Aoshi and the other writers," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Then why did you take me here?"

"You wanted the role, right?"

"Yes." I nodded nervously. Why did I have the feeling that he was up to no good.

"Well, if you need the role that bad, I have to give you pointers in acting." 

"I don't need acting pointers, tori-atama!" I snapped. 

Ugh! The nerve of this man! Thinking that I needed pointers. I may not be a genuine actress but I certainly did not need any tips from this… this… arrogant hooligan who just happened to be so… so sexy when he was considerate.

Grr… how much I loathed this man!

"Che! Calm down, kitsune-chan!" he said defensively. "I am not underestimating your acting abilities but in this business, we are not only looking for pretty-faced actresses. We are looking for people who will fit the role that is why I am giving you this pre-audition session to guarantee you the role."

See? So considerate…

Wait a minute, did he just said…

"So, you think I am pretty, eh?" I teased.

"Maybe," he replied, giving me a sly smile.

"You just said so."

"I did, didn't I? Well, I take it back."

At that, I frowned. Normally, I didn't care about what other people think. I was confident about myself but… I…. Why did he have to take back the compli—

"I think you are beautiful."

—ment. I looked at his deep brown orbs, smiling seductively.

Beatiful, eh? Better compliment than pretty. Points for you Sanosuke Sagara.

"Have you eaten dinner?" he asked, breaking the tension

"No, not yet." 

"Good," he smiled. "I ordered food. We can start after eating."

"My, my, Sagara-kun. I didn't know this was a date." 

"Only because you said so."

Touché.

~~~

[Sano]

While eating, I kept stealing glances from this remarkable woman in front of me. I had never been so interested in a woman my whole life. I wonder what it is in her that captivated me.

No, it was not just her beauty. Her wit. The way she teased me. The way she reacted when I teased her. Everything about her drives me wild.

And in the same way, because of her, I wanted to become a better man.

After eating, I led her to one of the sets. I motioned her to sit beside me on the couch as I handed her the folder I was carrying. "The role I want you to play is Sayo. She is going to play a major role next season."

"Sayo? I can't play her. She is too… soft. Isn't there any other role?"

"No, she's perfect!" I exclaimed. "That is why you have to practice. If you really are a good actress as you claim, you should be flexible."

I saw the glint in her eyes when I said 'as you claim'. At that point, I knew she was the type of woman who would never put down a good challenge.

With that, she just made me love her more.

She took the script from me as we started with our rehearsal.

_"You don't have to do this for me, Shouzo."_

_"But I want to, Sayo," _I replied looking deep in her eyes.

She gazed back into mine, wrapping her arms around me, _"But I don't think I am worth it."_

_"You are…"_

Just then, she raised her lips to meet mine, parting it slightly to coax me to respond. As seconds passed, the intensity increased until I pulled back, utterly surprised. "That kiss, it was real, wasn't it?" I panted as I looked straight into her eyes.

"Maybe," she replied, giving me a half-smile.

Oh, kitsune-chan, you asked for it.

Smiling mischievously, I said, "Then I'll just have to make sure then." I instantly grabbed her arms, pulled her towards me as I gave her the most passionate and turbulent kiss I could offer. I was afraid that it might turn her off with the way I ravished her that moment, but I couldn't hold back any longer. I had to release my pent up desire or else it will consume me.

To my relief, she responded with the same strong ardor I had offered her.

Finding the need to breath, I pulled back and asked as I caressed her blushing cheeks, "Real enough for you, kitsune-chan?"

She just stared at me wide-eyed with her mouth partially opened.

I took that as a yes.

~~~~~

[Kenshin] 

I drove to the ranch I owned a couple of hours from Hokkaido. Since I was planning to tell her everything now, I might as well do it inside my _home court_. Just in case she planned to run away from me.

As she, stepped out of the car, she gaped, "Wow! It's beautiful here. I wonder why I had never even heard of this club."

Uh-oh. She's right. The popular clubs here in Japan were always advertised.

I cleared my throat, thinking of a loophole, "Well, anoo.. actually, it isn't a club, club per se. Someone I know quite well owns this so he lets me use it once in a while. He usually hosts parties here so the place is quite maintained."

Well, at least it was technically true because I know myself, right? It wasn't technically a lie right?

We strolled along the premises hand in hand as we talked about things.

Little things that actually meant a lot to me.

We stopped by the stable because she told me while ago that she had never ridden on a horse. I smiled inwardly, thinking that I would tell her while we're ridding together. 

I led her to my black horse, allowing her to caress its soft mane. "Oh. Is this baby your horse?"

"Huh?"

"Well, he seems to be on the wild side but it seems to be pretty fond of you."

"Oh, yeah. He's mine," I replied humbly as I scratched my head. How did she know that? "Lovely, ain't she?"

She nodded as her eyes held a mischievous glow. "Can I ride her with you?"

"I thought you'll never ask," I winked. 

I kneeled down on one foot to assist her on mounting but surprisingly, she mounted the horse by herself.

Hey! I thought you didn't know how to ride!

I smiled inwardly at the independence that she had shown as I mounted the horse behind her. I buried my face on her neck, placing open mouth kisses on it.

She moaned slightly and said, "Kenshin, I thought  you were going to teach me how to ride."

"Oh, that. I guess I forgot," I replied as I pecked her cheeks.

After I taught her how to hold the reins and how to control the horse, I wrapped my arms around her, letting her take charge.

"Hold on tight, Kenshin!" she smiled mischievously. "Hhiiiyyyaaa!!!"

"Whoah!!!!" I shouted. She's good at this! Almost like a natural… I couldn't believe I was with such an amazing woman right now. I was so lucky I have her. I nuzzled my face in her neck once again as we strode across the ranch.

~~~

Later that evening… 

I kissed Kaoru goodbye as I watch her go back inside her room. She insisted that I should stay for coffee but I declined, feeling the need to sleep.

I never had so much fun since I met her, I sighed audibly as I descended the building.

Oro!!!

I forgot to tell her the truth. 

Well, there was always tomorrow, right?

**Author's Notes:**

Hehehe… Kenshin and Kaoru are now pressed to reveal their identity! Hahahaha! Sorry for being evil to them now. I'll make it up to them in the ultimately waffy epilogue!

**Thanks a lot for those who left a review! I hope that you would stick to me until the end of the fic. For those who want to be notified of updates, just join the mailing list. It can be found in my site… www.geocities.com/chibi_angelica/kkindulgence.html. **

**Special thanks to all those who left a review!**

Marstanuki- it's because I uploaded two chapters in chapter 3. did I make sense. The reason I added jaded before was well… I was unhappy during that time. Sorry for not mailing… I had been so busy. I hope you are okay there.

moonblossom, Joey- thanks so much! More waff to come.

Hana Himura-a lot of papers and a lot of tests… I feel your pain.

Fallen Saga Creator- thanks so much!!! That is one of the best compliments I have received. I am so honored. ^_^

Claria- a friend told me that a long time ago.

Bunny- thanks so much! Me? Meanie… hehehe… wait til the next chap…

Vesca- don't worry… I'll strip him… in time. 

Dreammaker13- hope you fulfill your promise

Oro101- I miss you so much! How are you? Mail me when you have the time, okay?

Ice28 c"), Gemin16- :Bows down: hehehe… I guess I just have an overactive imagination.

Azura Dea- honto ni? I hope I never disappoint you!

Crystal- thanks a lot. I feel very flattered hearing that from you.

Angelica Sanab- of course!!

dfourthhorseman, JML- hehehe… I just remembered I already gave Kaoru a nosebleed in Take the Plunge… hehehe… guess she's the lucky one in my fics!

Kawaii sakura-chan- hehehe… scandal it is!! ^_^


	10. Chapter Eleven: Lies Revealed

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Lie to Me 

Chapter Eleven: Lies Revealed

~~~~~~

[Megumi]

Why was I feeling like this towards that crude rooster-head? Why did I kiss him that way last night? Why was my guilt bothering me? Why?

These questions had been rattling my head ever since we had that _date_ and ever since we shared that _kiss._

What's wrong with me? 

I was looking at myself in the mirror but somehow I couldn't recognize myself. I wasn't the respectable doctor I used to be… I felt dirty.

Dirty with guilt.

"Fox, you ready?"

"Hmmm…" I turned around absent-mindedly, allowing his words to sink in.

"Well, I scheduled an advance audition for you since… well, you said that your uncle was sick and I thought that maybe he didn't have enough time left anymore…" he finished softly as he scratched his head in uncertainty.

"Sano…" I began, my eyes widening.

Just then, he waved his hands in front of him, saying defensively, "Sorry about that what I meant to say was ano… if Aoshi, the director, likes your performance, the role is already yours."

What had I gotten myself into?

I sat down on the bench, motioning him to sit beside me as I sighed, "Sano, we need to talk."

He furrowed his eyebrows and asked worriedly, "Is there anything wrong?"

"It's about my _so-called_ uncle."

He immediately placed his hand on my shoulder, gasping, "Chikuso! Is he dead?"

I rolled my eyes and continued, "Baka tori-atama, listen to me first, will you?"

Why was he making things more difficult? Why couldn't I just leave him and move out to make things easier?

"Oh, sorry," he replied, looking at my with his little cutie bird eyes.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the kill. Here goes nothing… "He doesn't exist."

With that, Sano leaned his face forward, looking at me quizzically, "Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say that…"

"Stop being so damn nice, Sano!" I yelled in utter frustration.

"Huh?"

"I don't deserve it!"

Oh, please Sano, don't look at me like that! 

"Why?" he asked.

"Because… because I made it up! I made everything up! I don't have a sick uncle and I don't need to become an actress!" I finished, looking down in shame.

"Soo you were just playing with me, huh?" he muttered, his voice filled with hurt.

"No, no, no!" I protested, grabbing his hand to prevent him from leaving. "Please listen to me!"

"No!" he said firmly as he stood up.

I walked in front of him and pleaded, "Sano…"

"Was that kiss a lie too!?" he asked, not meeting my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. I was desperate. I wanted to prove to him that my feelings were real. That not everything was a lie. I smiled when I saw his pleased reaction and explained, "No, Sano. Let me finish, I am doctor. I was the  one who treated you when you were brought here. I don't know… I guess, I just needed a break from it all. I am sorry if I used you. I don't know. Everything just seemed so crazy that time. I keep on saying I don't know, ne?"

He nodded and joked, "Were you confused?"

"Will you forgive me?"

He smiled at me as he lowered his lips to capture mine as he caressed my cheeks.

As I responded to his soft kiss, I whispered, "…Is that a yes?"

He nodded. "Che Megumi! Why didn't you say that in the first place." Grinning mischievously, he turned to me, "You want excitement! You got it!" At that, he grabbed my arm as we ran towards the parking lot.

"Sano, where are we going!?" I demanded.

"I don't know!"

I laughed heartily at what he said. I had never felt so free…

…but of course, I'll return abandon my duties…

…after my nine-month vacation!

Yup! You guessed it! I'll marry him, that is if he asked me.

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

I sighed heavily as I opened the door to my hotel room. 

How could I have forgotten to tell her?

Maybe I didn't really forget. Maybe I really didn't want to tell her that time.

The way she smiled at me a while ago… ugh! I felt as if my heart was torn into two… one  has stopped beating… while the other is beating hard, pounding furiously.

I couldn't ruin the moment. It was too special to spoil.

As I took off my coat, readying myself for bed, I was knocked back to reality when I saw a figure standing before my bedroom door.

Shura.

"Kenshin, how could you do this to me!?" she demanded, glaring at me with her piercing eyes.

"Do what?" How did she get inside here?

"Betray me!"

"Huh?"

She approached me, eyes brimmed with tears, and slapped me. "I suppose you were with the whore named Kaoru…"

I narrowed my eyes when I heard the word whore. No one has the right to call her that. No one. I caught her incoming palm as I growled, "I don't see why that is any of your business. What do you mean betray you?"

"I thought we had something special?" she sobbed.

Unable to contain my shock, I squeaked, "Oro?"

"What about the dinner, the dates, the—"

"Shura, that is part of our job. I know that you are aware of that," I cut her off, looking straight into her eyes, trying to knock back the sense into her.

"But Kenshin," she whimpered, holding my hands, "We are already going out in public."

I knew it was cruel to take my hands off her but I did. I didn't want to give her any false hope. 

Also, I didn't know how else to put it so I just stated the truth plainly, "They are just publicity stunts. Aoshi had explained that to you right?"

"I thought—"

"Oh, I am sorry if ever I did something that misled you. Shura, I am sorry." 

Though I knew I didn't do anything wrong, I apologized. It was the best way to resolve things. There was no point keeping my pride when it would only complicate things.

"I understand," she said, her eyes downcast as she headed out of the door.

What I did was mean, I knew that but I couldn't shower her with compliments and sugar-coated excuses.

I didn't love her.

It was as plain as day and I just told her that.

The least thing I could do was to escort her out of the room so I did. I opened the door for her as I said, "I'm sorry."

She nodded silently then, she did the unexpected.

She kissed me.

I stood there, shocked, unable to move. To make things worse, I saw flashes of light.

Paparazzis.

This was definitely not good.

~~~~~

[Kaoru]

The next day, I woke up with a smile on my face. The dream I had about our date was enough to keep me smiling for the rest of the day.

As I walked towards the living room, Misao greeted me, "So did you tell him already?"

I looked up at the ceiling, silently deliberating what I should tell her. Settling for the truth, I replied flatly, "No..."

"Kaoru!! I thought you were going to tell him tonight!" Misao exclaimed exasperatingly.

"Well," I began as I casually sat down on the couch, "I was supposed to tell him last might but we had such a great time that…" Here I was again with my lame excuses, "…That I  didn't want to ruin the moment!"

Misao sat beside me, looking sympathetic as she placed her hand on top of mine. "Tanuki-neechan, you are hopeless."

I glared at her when I heard my _beloved _nickname as I snapped good-naturedly, "Don't push it itachi-chan!"

"So what are you planning to do?"

I shrugged.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes…"

"Does he love you?"

"Yes…"

"Then he deserves the truth. If he truly loves you as you claim so, he'll understand. Believe me."

"I know that." Misao's logic was simple and true but there were forces holding me back. Strong forces such as fear, guilt and… selfishness.

Ugh! What is happening to me!!!?

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Misao, it is just so hard! Every time I am with him I feel as if I am walking on the clouds. The happiness is almost addicting… I don't want to end it," I replied sincerely.

"I don't know, Kaoru. This is pretty stupid."

"I know…"

For the next couple of minutes, we sat together in silence as we stared blankly on the wall waiting for the other to speak. Our silence was broken when the bell rang.

"That must be the paperboy," Misao announced, jumping out from her seat. She flashed a wide smile at the teenager as she scanned through the pages of the newspaper. Suddenly, she stopped on her tracks, her face paling as she stammered, obviously dumbfounded, "OMG! Kaoru, come here quick. You have to see this."

"Huh? What?" I immediately leaped to where she was standing as I peered on the page she was looking at. I gasped, "Tha… That's Kenshin"

"I know," she replied gravely.

When everything had settled in, I looked back at the newspaper, almost unbelieving. "Kenshin?"

No, he can't be Kenshin. He must be someone who looks like him. Must be his twin or something but not Kenshin.

"Now wonder he looked familiar. He is an actor, Kaoru-chan!" she shrieked.

Taking another look of his photo, everything didn't seem to matter anymore. Blood drained from my face as my heart threatened to explode. "He… He is kissing another woman!"

He lied to me.

He cheated on me.

As if hearing my thoughts, Misao pointed out the headline.

_Kenshin__ Himura kisses co-star Shura in hotel hallway._

Misao's words didn't register in my mind anymore. I felt as if she was speaking a foreign language. Either that or my shattered heart just refuses to hear more news that would break it even more.

I was hurt. Deeply, terribly and utterly hurt.

No, I couldn't break down in front of Misao. I wouldn't. That was why I did the best thing I could do… to steer away my tears. I clenched my fists, furrowed my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes. "That jerk!" I turned around and crossed my arms. No, I won't let any tear to fall. "He was toying with me after all. How could he do this to me!?"

"What goes around comes around."

"What?" I suddenly faced her, cocking my eyebrow for her to elaborate.

"Don't you think that this is partly your lie's fault?"

"No! Of course not!" I snapped. I sighed in misery as I sat down on the sofa, allowing myself to think rationally. When Misao's words sank in, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't mean to be blunt about this, Kaoru. But think about it. If you had told him in the first place who you really were, it would encourage him to be more honest with you."

"For all he knows, I was telling him the truth, wasn't it good enough?"

Ignoring my query, she continued, "If he wouldn't be moved with that, at least he'd think twice before playing with a famous novelist, right? I mean he could be immortalized as a pigheaded twit in one your novels."

I laughed as I envisioned the fulfillment of her words. That is so true.

But still…

I thought he…

"I will never forgive him…" I frowned, unaware that I had just said that out loud.

"But Kaoru, you haven't been completely honest with him, too."

What Misao said felt like a hard slap on the face. She had a point but…

…I never toyed with him.

~~~

Seconds seemed to pass like hours and hours like days. What seemed to be an eternity of misery turned out to be just a couple of hours. It was only afternoon.

Hmmm… maybe I should try poetry some time. Really bad poetry.

As I sat by my window, I had the time to collect myself and think. I should take things with a level head and I should think rationally. I mean, there is no point aggravating the situation by letting my emotions ride.

Let's see…

He lied to me.

I lied to him.

Seems fair enough, right?

NO!! Because… because I loved him but he lied to me.

**Author's Notes:**

You might be wondering why Kaoru is so furious with Kenshin when she, too, lied to him. Just like what dementedchris said, it's like this. Imagine a situation when you **want** to break up with your boyfriend… then that same day, he broke up with you first. Even if you wanted to break up with him in the first place, you still feel hurt. The same with this fic. Even if Kaoru lied to Kenshin, she knew deep inside her heart that she didn't have any malicious intention for that. To top it off, that day she knew, she also saw Kenshin kissing Shura. At this point, she is all confused, not knowing what to believe anymore. She doesn't know Kenshin's intention either. So there… that's the reason why it's like that. ^__^

Sorry if it has been a while since I last updated this fic. College life has been taking up most of my time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and I hope you will keep supporting this fic! Keep RK love burning!

This fic is nearing its close so keep yourselves posted!!!

Leave me a review!! ^__^


	11. Chapter Twelve: Lie To Me

Standard Disclaimers Apply. The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write. 

**Lie to Me**  
Chapter Twelve: Lie To Me

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

Okay, Kenshin, relax. You can do this. 

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards her room. I hesitantly raised my hand to knock on the door but I put it down almost immediately.

What if she is raging mad?

I had to do this. I would never make the same mistake of letting her go.

I knocked on the door thrice and waited until somebody opened the door. I silently prayed that they haven't left yet. Kaoru told me days ago that she and her sister were traveling. If they had gone, I'll wander every inch of Japan, searching for them. Fortunately, someone was still inside. The door opened with soft creak, revealing the dismal face of my beloved. "Kaoru…"

Kaoru's eyes widened when she caught my stare. 

I placed my foot inside her room knowing that any second from that point, she would bang the door close. I pleaded, "Kaoru, please talk to me!"

She looked back at me with hurt-filled eyes and snapped, "No!"

Plan A: Unsuccessful. 

"Kaoru…" I begged. Instead of trying to close the door again, she turned around, heading towards her room.

Sorry, Kaoru but I must resolve this now. I love you too much to wait.

Switch to Plan B.

I followed her behind and with one swift motion, I scooped her up, placing her on my shoulders as I started to walk down the hall.

"Aaaaiiiiieeee!!! Kenshin let go of me!" she yelled on top of her lungs as she kicked her legs violently while pounding her fists at my back.

Feh! I knew my little angel hasn't lost her vigor.

"Well, you asked for it!" I teased.

"Kenshin where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"Trust me!" I muttered as I placed her inside my car, bounding her wrists loosely with a bandanna and covering her eyes. "We have to talk."

"This is not talking! This is kidnapping!!!"

I smiled widely as I looked at her with much fondness. 

Don't you think I am so lucky to have someone as special as her? 

I sighed contentedly as we headed to the park in silence. She remained quiet in defiance while I refused to talk until we get there. I didn't know if the silence made her uneasy but for me… well, I just want to straighten things out.

When we had arrived, I slumped her on my shoulder again as I began to walk to the place where we are going to have our heart-to-heart talk.

I knew that I should be nervous but my mind and heart was set. Not only was I going to explain the issue regarding Shura, I was also going to admit to her the truth. She deserves it and…

…we would never last if I kept hiding the truth from her.

It wasn't as if she would never find out.

Duh.

"We're here," I announced as I untied the bandanna that constrained her hands. "You can open your eyes now. I told you to trust me, didn't I?"

"Why should I? You kissed Shura!" she yelled defiantly as she started to pull the cloth that covered her eyes.

"Listen to me! Shura kissed me! Not the other way around!" I said with much conviction as I kneeled down to look directly in her eyes. 

However, they seemed quite distracted. 

Her eyes darted from corner to corner frantically. "Where are we?" she asked nervously. Wanting to find out for herself, she stood up, balancing herself on the handrails as she gaped with her mouth open, "Oh my…"

"Now, we can finally get the privacy we need," I chuckled as I looked out from the hot air balloon I had purchased for our talk. 

This was the perfect place to sort things out. Quiet. Good scenery. Private. No reporters, paparazzi or whatever. Just the two of us. And no one can walk away. 

Not her. Not me.

I walked beside her, watching the sun set. With an almost formal tone, I began my explanation, "That thing about Shura… I don't know why she kissed me… She showed up at my apartment to clear things up then before she left, she kissed me!" 

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "If you really don't like what happened, why didn't you stop her?" she reasoned.

"I could have… I know that. But, everything happened so fast. One minute we were there, the next she kissed me and then the reporters hounded us. I guess, she just wanted publicity. I don't really know but Kaoru, please believe me. That kiss meant nothing!"

"How could you say that it was nothing!?" she asked with her blazing cerulean eyes.

"Because it isn't this!" I exclaimed as I cupped her cheeks, ravishing her lips in a single second. 

She refused to respond at first but when I thrust my tongue inside my mouth, she could only moan in pleasure. She raised her hand through my hair, breaking it free from the tie that bound it. She dug her hand inside my tresses as she pulled me down to deepen our impassioned kiss. 

I wrapped my arms around her waist as I slid my hand inside her shirt to caress the silky skin of her back. Finding the need to breathe, I pulled back and started dust kisses on her cheeks and her jaw. Finally, I settled on her neck where I sucked a portion of it causing her to gasp heavily.

"You're right," she panted. "This is different." I captured her lips once more. This time, the passion had subsided making the kiss slow, almost as if we were relishing every interaction our lips and our tongues were making.

Kaoru pulled back, her tussled, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, eyes shimmering in happiness. I had never seen anyone more beautiful

"Kenshin"/ "Kaoru," we said in unison. 

We laughed heartily at that and then she said, "There is something I want to tell you."

I nodded and offered, "You go first."

~~~~~

[Kaoru]

I didn't know what had just happened. I was so furious to him but… why did he have that effect on me? He got me wrapped around his fingers. It was like he would just look at me and everything would be okay again.

I breathed in heavily, mustering up all my courage. I have deliberated this for days now. It's now or never.

Well, actually, it couldn't be never. It wasn't not like he'll never find out.

Here goes nothing.

"I'm sorry for overreacting about that kiss. I guess I was just so jealous…" 

"That's alright, Kaoru. I undertsan—"

I placed my finger on his mouth and continued, ""Shh… let me finish. I also want to apologize to you."

"For what?" he asked, looking at me questioningly.

"For not being totally honest..." 

He gasped.

Oh no! He gasped! This can't be good. Oh well, I can't back out anymore. I closed my eyes, not to see his reaction as I continued, "My real last name is Kamiya. I am a romance novelist. At first, I had justified to myself why I lied. That it would be alright because it would be for the greater good. But now… I see that there was no point in hiding who I really am. I am so sorry."

He looked away.

"I'm so sorry," I kept on repeating. "I just had to tell you the truth because I wanted to be with you forever!" I slapped my hand on my mouth at what I blurted.

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

My mind was spinning. I did not know what to do anymore. All I knew was… "I'm sorry, Kaoru," I said, almost in a whisper. "This is a mistake."

"Pardon?" she said in utter disbelief.

I faced my back towards her, not wanting to see the reaction of her face as I said, "This isn't going to work out. A relationship founded on lies is a lie on its own. I'm sorry." 

"No!" she said with much conviction as she turned me around, determined to look at me straight in the eyes with her glassy ones. "I refuse to accept that!"

I bowed my head. I could not look at her or else my eyes would betray me.

"Kenshin, tell me," she pleaded, tone desperate, tears falling freely from her eyes. "Tell me that you are the one. Tell me that what we have and established is true. Tell me that we aren't just living out our fantasies for a moment of happiness and pleasure. Tell me that everything is and will always be alright. Tell me!!!"

"I can't..."

"Don't make me lose faith in love. Lie to me!!!" She wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my chest.

I almost surrendered to her touch, feeling my heart melt that second but it was wrong. This was wrong. Defying my heart, I pulled back and said, "I don't want to lie to you anymore."

It was at that time that the hot air balloon finally landed. Without a word, she turned around and walked away… away from me and out of my life.

Whoever said happily ever after was always the ending?

Crap!

**Author's Notes:**

The next chapter is going to be the final chapter of this epic series. Hopefully, I would be able to post in in the next two weeks or so because the next in my list is Be Still My Heart. Don't you just love the line, Lie to Me? I still feel my heart stop whenever I think of the context where Kaoru said that. ::sigh::

I'm really sad that I lost a lot of reviews lately but it's okay. I have read each and every one of them in my mail. I also fixed the format of Surfacing Hearts. I just learned that its formatting went haywire. Also, I wrote a new profile. ^__^

**JML:** hehehe... college is hard, ne? And the stress kills the inspiration. Thanks so much for **always** being here for me. **Azura Dea, Silver-wolf, Alex, genocide ex-sync*in, reviewer, Mandy, Haruko, DarkLove3, Beriath: **Thanks! I'll try to finish this ASAP **PEACH: **Hehehe... I hope you understand my intentions now. **Anonymous:** Hope this new chap satisfies you **SVZ: **^_^ i don't think suicide is necessary. **Mars**: when are you going to update Timeless? 

Many thanks goes to **Macy **and** Calais **who took the time to review each chapter. I appreciate the efforts and the kind words. :bows down:

Leave your reviews!!! ^__^


	12. Chapter Thirteen: No More Lies

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write.**

Lie to Me 

Chapter Thirteen: No More Lies

[Kaoru]

It had been two years since I last talked to him. I saw him almost everyday though because his career was doing really great. Misao told me not to torture myself by watching him daily but I just couldn't stop. Even if it ripped my heart, knowing that watching his shows would be my only chance to be with him, I didn't stop. Stupid me for not letting go.

But that was the past. 

This afternoon, I was going to launch my book, "The Same Stars." Basically, it was a story of how a girl managed to cope after losing the love of her life. As she was walking the path of self-discovery, she fell through the pit of utter emptiness and desolation. In the end, the heroine of the story managed to pull herself up from the verge of a breakdown by keeping in mind one simple and almost childish thought— that even though she and her loved one was far apart, they would always be under the same stars, hence, the title. So, keeping in mind that new thought, she returned to her journey. I never really stated if she would fall in love again or if she had gotten over that guy. The point was she became willing to go on and find out.

Sounds familiar? Well… what else could a writer like me do than to express what I felt.

After this launching, I would move on, just like what my heroine did. You know what? I still wondered if he remembered me.

"Good evening everyone! This is Misao Shinomori. Welcome to the book launching of Kaoru Kamiya's latest would-be bestseller… 'The Same Stars'. Let's all give her a round of applause."

I smiled at everyone who came as I slowly stepped up the stage. As I stated my practiced speech, tears suddenly started stinging my eyes. Why? I was supposed to be happy! I had it all. Fame. Fortune. Respect of my peers. I'm not so ugly, either. I had everything I ever dreamed of except for one thing…

"Kenshin?" I stopped my speech as I found myself staring at his eyes— those same warm violet eyes that used to look back at me lovingly. "You came."

"Sorry, I was late." he said apologetically and then he smiled… at me! You know what? When he did that, everything else seemed to fade, leaving only him and me in our own special world.

I stepped down the stage and walked towards his, locking my eyes on his gaze. Was this really true? Was he really there? Was that love I saw in his eyes?

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?" he said as he caressed my cheeks, wiping my stray tears."

"Only when I am with you." I returned his smile, pulling his tie down to give him a soft kiss. I missed him so much!

All of my guests applauded, cheering us on. I couldn't help but smile at that. No more secrets. No more lies.

What more could I ask for?

~~~~~

[Kenshin]

After the book launching, I led her inside the premises of an old abandoned shrine. We needed privacy for now. Interviews could be done at anytime. For now, I just wanted to cuddle with her under a tree. 

Kaoru buried her head on my neck as she whispered, "Kenshin?"

"Hmmm…"

"Have you forgiven me?"

I gave her a warm smile and replied, "Since that day you told me."

"Then, why did you break up with me?"

"Because we needed time to forgive ourselves." 

"Oh." She nodded in understanding. Looking into my eyes, she asked, "Do you really love me?"

"Baka…" 

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I never stopped loving you," I chuckled as I glanced at my watch, silently anticipating the gift I had prepared for her.

Any minute now…

"Omigosh Kenshin! This is absolutely beautiful!" she exclaimed as she pointed out to the illuminated sky. "You arranged this?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Especially for you."

We remained silent for a while as we watched the fireworks that I had arranged for her. Moments later, a bright light illuminated the city as it wrote on the sky…

**Marry me, Kaoru.**

"How… how did you do that?" she gaped.

I grinned mischievously, "Heh… Katsu is good, isn't he?"

"Amazing!!!"

I nodded as I cupped her cheeks, "Yes and I want to show the whole world how lucky I am that I have you. Can I now have my answer?"

She smiled sweetly at me as she leaned over for a kiss. "Kenshin, how do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"You made me crazy enough to pull stunts such as fainting on purpose to catch your attention. You made me jealous enough that you'd have to kidnap me to talk. You made me scared enough of losing you that I'd have to resort to lying about my identity. You even made me write an angst-y book! But for all those times you made me feel that way, I am still truly, passionately and madly in love with you. How do you do that?"

I pulled her into an embrace as I whispered to her ear, "Magic."

"Kenshin, do you think we'll live happily ever after?"

"My love, I can't assure you that because life has its ups and downs. I don't know what the future holds for us but there is one thing I am quite sure of."

"What?"

"You are my dream come true."

The beautiful fireworks reached its climax with one bright light but none of us noticed. We were too busy kissing.

At that point, I didn't need to hear her answer. I already knew.

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:

Ami-chan- heheh… I was sneezing all over the place while I was writing this. Vesca, Nobody, Yuki- I hope this chapter answers your questions. If not, mail me at chibi_angelica@yahoo.com ^_^ JML- really? School is weighing on us all.

Inu-chan- thanks for the plushie! I love plushies!!!  Hana-chan, RK-128, Macy, SVZ, Digital*girl, Cleopatra, Lan Night- Don't worry! No angst unless otherwise stated. Midnight*Sea*Dragon, Dreamphoenix702- hehhe… thanks for including me in your fave list!! Calais- thanks so much. I am quite flattered that some people would actually take time to read my a/n. ^_^ vinmy fer- heheh… sorry no lemon/lime for this fic. Maybe in Be Still my heart. CatH, Azura Dea, Marstanuki, Ihateyou [oro?], Sessha Kenshin, Beach baby, pretty Luthien- thanks so much! I finally had the time to update this! Sorry for the wait. sleep walking chicken and HAP- hehehe… thanks so much! I also love that part! devinpotter-georgeweasley, Beriath- I am really sorry but this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this!

Of course: 

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the past couple of chapters!!! ^__^ I am so happy to have finished this already.**

**Just a note… Dreams do come true. Just pray hard.**


End file.
